Pretty Woman
by HanaKT
Summary: Basado en la película 'Pretty Woman', o mujer bonita. Es un SS y ahora con un poco de ETCapítulo onceavo y final UP!, Please no me maten okis? AVISO!
1. Default Chapter

17 de junio de 2004 14:24 Hs.  
  
Fan Fic  
  
Serie: Card Captor Sakura  
  
Tipo: Serie  
  
Raiting: PG-13/R  
  
Autora: ((Hana((  
  
Título: Pretty Woman  
  
Disclaimer: los personajes aquí nombrados son de Card Captor Sakura, By CLAMP©.  
  
Nota: Esta historia está basada en la película Pretty Woman, (o Mujer Bonita). Espero les guste.  
  
Era una noche común y corriente en la zona roja de Hong-Kong. Cerca de allí, dos mujeres, una morocha de pelo largo, y una rubia de pelo corto, caminaban sugerentemente por la calle, mirando a su alrededor, para poder captar una señal de alguno de sus 'clientes'  
  
Tomoyo... - dice la mujer rubia, que no debía de pasar los 20 - ¿Crees que esta sea una buena noche...? Ya llevamos aquí una hora y los únicos que se nos acercan son indigentes y ebrios... - suspiró – Creo que no nos ira muy bien hoy... -  
  
No creo eso... Sakura – dice su amiga señalando a un costado – Mira eso... - Sakura miró hacia donde decía su amiga, y vio un auto deportivo último modelo, de color negro, que estacionaba al lado de ellas. El ocupante bajó el vidrio, y las dos pudieron ver a un hombre que las miraba un poco vacilante –  
  
Ehh... disculpen... - dijo mirándolas ahora atentamente. Sakura vestía un mini negra y un top rojo brillante, ambos de cuero, y sostenía en su mano, una pequeña cartera, también negra. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas largas botas que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, y Tomoyo, vestía bastante parecido, solo que el top era azul noche, y, en vez de botas, tenía unas medias de red, y unas sandalias de taco muy alto –  
  
¿Sí? – preguntó Sakura –  
  
¿Saben donde está el hotel Tsuki no Hikari? –  
  
Claro... ¿Cuánto por la información? –  
  
Eh... bueno... - le alcanzó unos billetes - ¿Esto está bien? – Sakura tomó el dinero –  
  
Sí... mira... sigues derecho tres cuadras, y doblas a la izquierda... luego haces cinco cuadras más y está la rotonda... das la vuelta y sigues dos cuadras, doblas a la derecha y siguen... 10 cuadras más o menos... luego... -  
  
Espera, espera... no voy a acordarme... ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme? – Sakura le miró divertida – No es para lo que crees... -  
  
OK... pero... -  
  
Sí, ya sé... te pagaré... -  
  
Bien, parece que nos entendemos – Sakura miró a Tomoyo – Nos vemos luego, Tomoyo, ¿está bien? – ella asintió – Bien, nos vamos... - abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió – Waaa... Este es uno de los autos más lujosos a los que he subido!! – dijo. El hombre le miró, parecía una niña - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó –  
  
Ah!, no nada, disculpa – comenzó a andar, mientras Sakura le iba indicando, y hablaba –  
  
Este auto es fantástico... aunque creo que podrías sacarle más provecho... además... - Sakura vio como el hombre se detuvo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? –  
  
Pasa aquí... maneja tú... yo no estoy muy acostumbrado – Sakura le miró sorprendida – no me va muy bien manejar –  
  
okay... prepárate... - tomó el volante, mientras el hombre se ponía en el asiento del copiloto. Sakura arrancó y fue a toda velocidad – ¡¡¡¡bien!!!! – dijo mientras a él, le agarraba casi un ataque –  
  
Oye... ¿no crees que vas muy rápido? – pasaron un semáforo en rojo –  
  
No! Está perfecto!! – en ese momento estacionaron bruscamente – Hotel Tsuki no Hikari... - dijo señalando al frente suyo –  
  
Los dos salieron del auto y se miraron, ella le sonrió. En verdad me la pasé muy bien, gracias! –  
  
Toma... - le dijo él - ¿Así está bien? –  
  
Sí... muchas gracias –  
  
No, gracias a ti – el comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel. Pero se frenó de pronto y miró hacia la chica que se había sentado sugestivamente en un banco. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea – Disculpa... - le dijo acercándose a ella –  
  
¿Sí? – ella le miró –  
  
¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –  
  
¿Acompañarte? – preguntó. Él asintió – Claro... - se levantó y se puso al lado de él, comenzando a caminar –  
  
Espera – le dijo antes de entrar – Mejor ponte esto – le puso su saco en los hombros –  
  
¿para qué? –  
  
Bueno, no sería muy bien visto por... - le miró y ella se dio cuenta –  
  
Claro... tienes razón – se abrochó el abrigo, y ambos entraron al distinguido hotel –  
  
Disculpe – dijo él acercándose a la recepción – He hecho una reserva... -  
  
¿A nombre de quién? – preguntó la recepcionista –  
  
Li Shaoran... - respondió él –  
  
Veamos... Sí, habitación 193 – le dio las llaves – Aquí tiene señor Li... -  
  
Gracias – él tomó las llaves y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que le siguiera. Ella notó como todo el mundo la miraba con algo de desprecio –  
  
¿Qué les pasa? – dijo en voz alta –  
  
Ya te lo dije... esto no es muy común – le respondió Shaoran – No les hagas caso... - subieron al ascensor y Sakura miró al ascensorista seductoramente –  
  
Hola... - le saludó –  
  
Mucho gusto... señorita – ella pudo notar como él la miraba de arriba a abajo y le sonreía – Ya llegamos – se inclinó en señal de respeto y Sakura y Shaoran salieron –  
  
Veamos... - dijo él – Es esta – se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió – Pasa... - ella entró y se asombró –  
  
¡¡Esto es enorme!! – dijo y se tiró en el sillón – Es perfecto! – se puso algo seria... - Y bien... ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? –  
  
Bien, es que yo... me... sentía algo solo... quería compañía –  
  
Ya veo... - le miró con picardía – Pero... te saldrá algo caro... - se acercó a él –  
  
¿Cuánto cobras? –  
  
Depende... ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –  
  
Toda la noche... -  
  
Veamos... Con U$ 500 estamos arreglados – Ella vio como él sacó de su billetera un fajo de dinero –  
  
¿Así está bien? – ella sonrió –  
  
Perfecto... - lo llevó al sillón, lo tumbó y se colocó encima de él. Cuando se quiso acercar para besarlo, él la tomó de la cintura y la alejó un poco de él - ¿Qué pasa? –  
  
Espera... quieres... ¿tomar algo? –  
  
Como quieras... - se levantó de encima de él y le dejó incorporarse. Shaoran se acercó al teléfono y pidió al servicio una botella de Champán y unas cerezas (O algo así). Luego de un rato, tocaron a la puerta y él recibió las cosas –  
  
Toma... - le dijo, alcanzándole el plato con las cerezas, y sentándose a su lado –  
  
Gracias – tomó una – Qué rico... - Shaoran le miró –  
  
¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo mirándola atentamente –  
  
Soy Sakura... - ella también le miró. A decir verdad, era un hombre muy guapo, debía de tener unos 30 años. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y algo rebelde, y unos ojos color ámbar –  
  
Sakura... -  
  
Kinomoto... ¿y tú? Te llamas Shaoran Li... ¿no? – él asintió - ¿Y qué haces aquí? –  
  
Negocios... -  
  
Ya veo... - estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que ella le preguntó - ¿Y bien? ¿He venido aquí solo para hablar? –  
  
Quizás... - le respondió él con una sonrisa –  
  
Entonces... - le sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él reaccionó y la alzó en brazos –  
  
¿Quieres bailar? – ella le miró desconcertada – Vamos... sólo un ratito... -  
  
Está bien, pero a mí no se me da muy bien bailar... -  
  
Eso no importa... - la dejó en el suelo y puso la música – ven – se pusieron en el medio de la sala y él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. La música comenzó a sonar –  
  
Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,  
  
Tú dormida entre mis brazos  
  
Y mirarte en el silencio Sólo pudiera dibujarte   
  
una escena de mis sueños  
  
Donde siempre estás presente   
  
Con sólo tenerte aquí  
  
Decirte lo que yo siento Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
  
Soñar con tu voz   
  
cuando dices que te quiero  
  
Me gusta abrazarte,   
  
Perderme en tu aroma Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
  
Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
  
Cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma Como despertar en la distancia   
  
Sin tu piel junto a la mía  
  
Amando tu fotografía  
  
Podemos mandar besos con el viento,  
  
Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
  
Contar un día más Con sólo tenerte aquí....  
  
No sabes lo que me faltas.... Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
  
Soñar con tu voz   
  
cuando dices te quiero  
  
Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
  
Me gusta creer que por mí, tú estás loca  
  
Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma Y pesar de todo   
  
Y sin darnos cuenta  
  
Estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
  
Soñar con tu voz   
  
cuando dices te quiero  
  
Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
  
Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
  
Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma.  
  
Mentirosa –  
  
¿Eh? –  
  
Bailas... muy bien... -  
  
Gracias... - ahora ella puso su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos – Tú también... -  
  
Noo... no me digas!!! –  
  
Te digo que es enserio –  
  
Pero... ¡¿Cuatro?! –  
  
Sí... cuatro hermanas... y cada una más insoportable que la otra... -  
  
Yo sólo tengo un hermano... y es un estúpido... - Shaoran rió al ver la carita enojada de ella al recordar a su hermano – Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? –  
  
Claro! – le dijo muy alegre. Entonces, él prendió la tele y Sakura se puso a ver una película de amor, mientras Shaoran veía unos papeles. En la mitad de la película, apagó el televisor y le miró. Se sentó en su regazo y dirigió su mano hasta el primer botón de la camisa. Lo desabrochó. Esta vez él se lo permitió –  
  
Siguió desabrochando los botones hasta que desprendió completamente la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Entonces, acercó su rostro hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que mordió, provocando un pequeño estremecimiento en Shaoran. Sakura se separó un poco de él, le miró y entrecerrando sus ojos se aproximó a él. Rozó sus labios y permaneció a milímetros de estos, aguardando su reacción que no se hizo esperar. Él tomó su cintura y la acercó a él, besando sus labios con delicadeza. Sakura entreabrió su boca, permitiendo que él profundizara ese beso. La tumbó en la cama y comenzó a desprender el top, que salió rápidamente. Luego llevó una de sus manos hasta sus piernas, empezando a subir la minifalda. Para hacerlo más fácil, Sakura se giró, poniéndose encima de él.  
  
Oye, yo... - dijo él, al parecer reaccionando –  
  
Mejor cállate... - le silenció ella colocando sus labios sobre los de él –  
  
NOTAS: HOLA A TODOS!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic. La idea me venía rondando desde hace un buen tiempo, pero por falta de tiempo (Malditos parciales) no había podido escribir.  
  
Ah!, me gustaría agradecer a Perla Almogabar por su review de mi otro fic. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Y tomaré tu sugerencia en cuenta. Me vino justo para una idea que tenía, pero no sabía en donde poner. Este chap está dedicado a ti. Como ya dije antes, este fic está basado en la peli de Mujer bonita, pero puede que algunos detalles no sean iguales, por que la última vez que la vi, fue hace 2 o 3 años y no la recuerdo tan bien.  
  
La canción es 'Cuidarte el Alma', del disco Sincero, de Chayanne  
  
Tsuki no Hikari: Luz de luna. Sé que es un nombre raro para un hotel, pero es que no sabía que otro nombre ponerle.  
  
Bueno, ya saben, cualquier comentario, pueden mandarlo a mi mail: HanaKTCCShotmail.com (Por si no se lee bien es HanaKT (guión bajo)CCS (arroba) Hotmail.com)  
Hana 


	2. Pretty Woman II

NOTA: Antes que nada quería decirles que estoy muy pero muy feliz con los reviews. 10 con solo un capítulo!!!!! Para mí eso es muchísimo.  
  
Gracias a: Ghia-Hikari, Aleirbagpotter, AsakuraSis, YaShi-MGJ, Kaoru-chan17, Celina Sosa, Misao, Sakurely, Itsuke y Akina-no-Toru : Me alegro que les haya gustado el primer chapi del fan fic y espero que les guste este. Ah!, y quizás la actualización sea un poco lenta, ya que estoy en parciales, y también tengo exámenes de piano, coro, armonía, etc, etc. Ya saben, la vida sacrificada de un estudiante (¬¬ Sí, seguro) Una cosita más, Este chap quedó un poco cortito, ya que, como dije antes estoy muy ocupada, pero como me animaron mucho, me esforcé y lo terminé. Y sobre lo del fic que es igual al mío, verdaderamente no sabía, esta es un fic original mío (en el sentido de que no lo copié a nadie) Bueh, no los molesto más, les dejo con el fic........  
  
Capítulo 02  
  
El hombre miraba a la mujer que ocupaba en ese momento la enorme y lujosa cama de dos plazas. Suspiró y se dirigió hasta el escritorio, sacando unas hojas y mirándolas preocupado. Notó como la mujer comenzaba a despertar. Se giró hacia ella y pudo ver con más claridad sus enormes ojos esmeraldas.  
  
Buenos días – le saludó –  
  
Buenos días... - dijo ella desperezándose, somnolienta – Castaño... - le dijo con una sonrisa, indicando con una mano su cabello, y con otra la peluca rubia que estaba a los pies de la cama. Se levantó de ella y se acercó a Shaoran, quien revolvió un poco su cabello con una mano –  
  
¿Cómo has dormido? – le preguntó –  
  
Perfectamente bien... - miró hacia el baño de la suite – Oye... ¿Crees que pueda bañarme en el Jacuzzi antes de irme? -  
  
Claro... no hay problema... -  
  
¡Gracias! – le sonrió y se dirigió al baño –  
  
En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.  
  
¿Diga? – atendió Shaoran –  
  
Hola! ¿Eres tú, Shaoran? –  
  
Sí... ¿Eriol? –  
  
Exacto, tengo una mala noticia... Midori enfermó y... - en ese momento se calló. Escuchó alguien cantando - ¿Shaoran? ¿Tienes la radio prendida? –  
  
¿Eh? – preguntó y miró hacia el baño, donde estaba Sakura cantando alegremente una canción –  
  
...Itsuka Shiawase no maho...  
Watashi dake no maho de...  
Shiawase ni shitai...  
  
Eh... no... - le respondió – Es... Sakura que... está bañándose, mientras canta –  
  
¿Sakura? – Shaoran pudo notar el tono divertido de Eriol –  
  
Si Eriol, y no empieces – le dijo impaciente –  
  
Okay, okay... bueno, la cosa es que tienes que conseguir otra secretaria... Recuerda la reunión... es de vital importancia para la compañía, y por favor que la secretaria sea joven y boni... -  
  
Va a ser MI secretaria, Eriol... además, creo que ya tengo a una... Luego te llamo –  
  
Está bien, nos vemos... - y cortó –  
  
Luego de esto, Shaoran se dirigió hacia el baño donde estaba Sakura. Se acercó a ella, que estaba cubierta con la espuma.  
  
Oye... - le dijo, y ella levantó la vista –  
  
¿Qué? –  
  
¿Cuánto cobrarías por ser mi secretaria? –  
  
¿Tu... secretaria? – le miró – Mmm... no sé... ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –  
  
Por ahora un mes... ¿Qué dices? –  
  
No lo sé... es mucho... pero... con 25.000 dólares nos arreglamos... - le miró con una sonrisa. De seguro que él no... -  
  
De acuerdo... - Sakura se sorprendió. Shaoran se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó un gran fajo de billetes – Por ahora solo te puedo hacer un adelanto de 10.000 (¬¬ ¿Sólo?) pero no te preocupes, depositaré el resto del dinero en una semana... en una cuenta... ¿ok? – Sakura asintió, todavía perpleja –  
  
Ella se levantó y se cubrió con una toalla.  
  
¿Me disculpas? – le dijo. Él asintió - ¿Pu... Puedo hacer una llamada? –  
  
Por supuesto... ahora... vivirás aquí... cualquier cosa que necesites... -  
  
Claro... -  
  
Yo tengo que irme... regresaré dentro de un rato... - y salió de allí, dejando a Sakura sola –  
  
No... no puedo... ¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLOOOO!!! – gritó y se dirigió al teléfono - ¿Sí? ¿Podría comunicarme al 152235594? – preguntó en recepción - ¿¡Tomoyo!? – saludó a su amiga –  
  
¿Sa... Sakura? – preguntó su amiga, insegura –  
  
¡¡¡¡Sii!!! – le respondió ella, eufórica –  
  
Tranquila!, ¿Qué te sucede? –  
  
¿Recuerdas... Recuerdas al hombre de ayer...? –  
  
¿Al que guiaste en el autazo ese? –  
  
Sí, el mismo... bueno... resulta que ayer me ofreció hacerle compañía... -  
  
¿Y... qué tal es? –  
  
¡Perfecto! –  
  
Vaya... te estás encariñando de él... - le dijo su amiga con picardía y sonriendo –  
  
¡Tomoyo! – le retó – no, es que... ¡Me ofreció un trabajo...! ¡Tengo que hacerme pasar por su secretaria por un mes y me pagará...! ¡Adivina cuanto! –  
  
¿Cuánto...? –  
  
25.000 dólares... -  
  
¡¡¡25.000 DÓLARES!!! – gritó ahora Tomoyo – Ay dios... - estaba muy sorprendida –  
  
Además no te imaginas el dinero que tiene... y... me dijo que podía hacer y pedir lo que quisiera!!! –  
  
Es todo un caballero... -  
  
Sí!!! ¿Puedes creer la suerte que tengo? Además, ya me adelantó 10.000 dólares... -  
  
Sakura... te felicito... estoy muy feliz por ti... - le dijo muy contenta su amiga. Sakura sonrió. Sabía que ella se lo decía sinceramente... había sido su amiga desde que había comenzado con la profesión y siempre había estado con ella – Tomoyo, ven al hotel... -  
  
¿Para qué? –  
  
Tengo que darte el dinero... -  
  
Pero... para qué... creo que estará más seguro contigo... -  
  
Es para ti... -  
  
No... Sakura... tú te lo has ganado... es tuyo... no sería... -  
  
Tomoyo, ven ahora, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre me has apoyado... es justo... por favor, mira que si no, lo tiraré... ¿vienes? –  
  
Pero Sakura... -  
  
Lo ti-ra-ré... -  
  
Ahh... - suspiró – Está bien... dentro de un rato estaré allí... - y cortó –  
  
Tomoyo... - dijo Sakura y se sentó en el borde de la cama, comenzando a recordar como la había conocido –  
  
HANA 


	3. Pretty Woman III

Hola!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, siento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, y espero les guste.  
  
Como ya terminé con parciales y todo eso, ahora voy a responder los reviews:  
  
Celina Sosa: Muchas gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, y, verdaderamente Shaoran tiene mucho, pero mucho dinero. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
  
Yashi: Hola amiga!!, gracias por tus comentarios, y me dio mucho gusto haber chateado con vos. Sé que te dije que actualizaría el domingo, pero es que como tuve unos problemitas, no tenía mucho ánimo para terminar este capítulo, espero que te guste.  
  
Cecy: Gracias por el review, y sí, Eriol va a ser bastante molesto... (Me encanta que haga enojar a Shaoran, y quizás un poco a Sakura, aunque lo odie mucho ¬¬#)  
  
Aleirbagpotter: Gracias por el review!!!, y sí, yo también quisiera ser Sakura, (aunque más que por el dinero, por tener un amante-novio-jefe como Shaoran, ¡Es hermosooooo!)  
  
Itsuke: Gracias!!! Espero que el fic te siga gustando.  
  
Ah!, y no se preocupen, que no pienso dejar de escribir este fic, ya que yo nunca dejo nada a medias. (Es que me molesta que los demás lo hagan... Cuantas veces me he quedado clavada con un fic, y sé lo feo que es quedarse con las ganas...)  
  
Bueno, los dejo con el tercer capítulo de Pretty Woman:  
  
¡¡Suerte a Todos!!  
  
Capítulo 03  
  
Flash Back...  
  
Una joven de 15 años, caminaba por las desiertas calles de Tokyo... era muy de noche, y ella parecía asustada... Miraba a su alrededor con mucha precaución...  
  
Disculpa... - de pronto escuchó una voz –  
  
HOEEEE!!!!!!!! – gritó la niña, asustada –  
  
Disculpa – le dijo una joven, dejándose ver a la luz – No quise asustarte, ¿estás bien? –  
  
S... Sí... - y asintió –  
  
¿Quién eres...? ¿y qué haces aquí...? –  
  
Soy... Kinomoto Sakura... señora... -  
  
¿Señora? – la joven rió, a lo que Sakura se desconcertó – Vamos, no soy tan vieja, niña... - Sakura le miró bien. Era una chica, un poco mayor que ella, no mucho, a lo sumo dos años, de piel muy blanca, cabello oscuro, y brillantes ojos azules, pero no estaba muy segura... estaba algo oscuro... - ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a decirle – Este no es lugar para ti... ¿Estás perdida? –  
  
No... - A la chica le sorprendió la firmeza con la que Sakura dijo esa palabra –  
  
¿Sabes qué lugar es este? – Sakura asintió - ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí? – Ella no respondió – Bien... ven conmigo... es peligroso que camines por aquí sola... podrían confundirse... y creer que eres una prostituta –  
  
Gra... gracias... - Sakura no comprendía por qué confiaba en esa chica... pero... de todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Ken... Sacudió la cabeza quitando esas ideas de su mente –  
  
¿Y bien? – le dijo cuando entraron a una casita - ¿Qué te sucede? –  
  
Mi... mi novio me... -  
  
¿Te abandonó? – Ella asintió - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tiene? – Sakura le miró sorprendida – Tienes que aprender que eso te pasará toda tu vida... hombres... solo sirven para tener relaciones... - suspiró –  
  
Pero... yo estaba enamorada... -  
  
No te preocupes... ya verás que pronto te olvidarás de él... -  
  
¡¡Pero no tengo donde ir!! –  
  
¿Y tu familia? –  
  
Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña... y tengo un hermano, pero él... vive en Inglaterra... muy lejos de aquí... -  
  
Ya veo... ¿Y no tienes ningún trabajo? –  
  
No... bueno, trabajo como mesera... pero... no me pagan casi nada –  
  
¿No querrías trabajar conmigo? –  
  
¿Con... Contigo? – se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿De qué? – Tomoyo volvió a suspirar –  
  
Bueno... no sé como te lo tomarás... yo... trabajo de Prostituta... particular... pero si no quieres... te juro que... -  
  
Yo... - se sonrojó mucho – Pero eso... ¿No es...? –  
  
¿Sucio, repugnante, doloroso? - sonrió – No te preocupes... eso la primera vez, pero luego... se te pasará... no hay problema... -  
  
Yo... está bien!! –  
  
Fin del flash Back  
  
"Y así empezó todo..." "Recuerdo que la primera vez..." –  
  
Flash Back  
  
Pe... pero Tomoyo... yo... - Sakura estaba junto con Tomoyo en su 'casa', y esta última, le había alcanzado un traje algo atrevido... constaba de una mini negra, con unos tajos a los lados, y una blusa roja, bien pegada al cuerpo, y con gran escote –  
  
Vamos Sakura-chan, ¡¡¡de seguro te verás divina!!! – sus ojos se pusieron como estrellitas – ¡Yo misma lo confeccioné! –  
  
¿Nani? –  
  
¡Si!, creo que si no fuera esto, ¡sería modista!, ¡me encanta! –  
  
Ahh... - suspiró – Está bien... - se vistió – Tomoyooooo.... ¿No... no crees que es... demasiado...?  
  
Claro que no, Sakura... ¿Cómo esperas conquistar a alguien con algo más conservador? ¡Serás la estrella de la zona Roja de Hong-Kong! – comenzó a soñar despierta –  
  
To... Tomoyo... -U –  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
En ese momento, Sakura fue sacada de sus recuerdos... El teléfono sonó.  
  
¿Diga? – atendió –  
  
Sí, disculpe las molestias... - era de la recepción – pero una joven... llamada Daidouji Tomoyo la busca... señorita... -  
  
Ah, sí, déjenla pasar por favor... -  
  
Sí – Cortaron –  
  
Bien... - se puso la ropa, ya que todavía estaba en toalla U. Al finalizar, tocaron la puerta. Sakura fue a atender, y allí se encontró con su amiga - ¡Hola Tomoyo! – le saludó –  
  
Hola Sakura... - le sonrió –  
  
Pasa... - se corrió, y ambas fueron a sentarse en el enorme sillón de la sala –  
  
Guau!! ¡Esto es espectacular! ¡Qué lujo! –  
  
Sí... - se levantó y tomó algo de la mesa – Toma Tomoyo, para ti – le alcanzó los billetes –  
  
Sakura... yo... verdaderamente no sé si lo merezco –  
  
Por supuesto que sí!! ¡Fuiste muy buena conmigo y me ayudaste muchísimo! – le sonrió – Gracias Tomoyo –  
  
Gracias... Sakura-chan... - le miró con maldad – Oye... y cuéntame... ¿Cómo es él? –  
  
¿Él? Ah, te refieres a Shaoran... -  
  
Se llama Shaoran... ¿eh? –  
  
Es perfecto... -  
  
Vaya, nos estamos encariñando –  
  
Nada que ver... pero... además de ser muy atractivo me pareció muy correcto... nada que ver con esos bestias que me tocan a veces –  
  
¿Y cómo es en la cama? –  
  
¡Tomoyo! –  
  
Vamos Sakura, no puedo creer que ya con tantos años en esto te comportes así... -  
  
No puedo evitarlo... -.-... -  
  
¿Y bien? –  
  
Bueno... es... -  
  
¿Es...? –  
  
Muy... -  
  
¿Fogoso? – Sakura asintió – Vaya, que suerte tienes Sakura-chan... - En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Shaoran, acompañado de un hombre –  
  
Hola... - saludó mirando a Sakura y a su amiga –  
  
Hola... - le respondió Sakura – eh... disculpa... te presento a una amiga... Tomoyo... -  
  
Mucho gusto... - le dijo secamente él. En ese momento, su acompañante le dio un codazo – Eh, él es Hiiragizawa Eriol... Eriol, ella es la 'secretaria' sobre la que te hablé –  
  
Vaya Shaoran... no tienes tan malos gustos como pensaba... es hermosa... - miró hacia Tomoyo – Y usted también señorita... -  
  
Sakura, yo ya me voy... permiso – se levantó, y salió, cerrando la puerta al pasar –  
  
Disculpa... no te molesta que venga una amiga, ¿verdad? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza – Qué bueno –  
  
Sakura... si nos disculpas debemos hablar, ¿te molestaría? –  
  
No, claro que no... - se levanto del asiento – Con su permiso –  
  
Espera, si quieres puedes salir de compras... toma... - le alcanzó dinero –  
  
Pero ya me has pagado... -  
  
No importa, quiero que te compres algo... eh... - la miró y ella entendió –  
  
Ah, claro, gracias – aceptó el dinero y se fue –  
  
Bien, Eriol, como te decía... -  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
Hola a todos!, Espero que este capítulo no haya sido muy aburrido, pero es que quería explicar como se habían conocido Sakura y Tomoyo, a mí, personalmente me gustó bastante.  
  
Ah!, una cosa, me gustaría saber si ustedes querrían algún Eriol/Tomoyo, así que espero me avisen, ¿ok?  
  
Gracias, y cualquier comentario o lo que sea, escríbanme un mail, o mándenme un review. Mi mail es HanaKT(guión bajo) CCS (arroba) Hotmail.com  
  
HANA 


	4. Pretty Woman IV

Capítulo 04 Pretty Woman.  
  
Hola a todos, Parece que se está volviendo costumbre el atrasarme, y quería avisar, que, como quiero rendir una materia libre (el exámen es el 30 de julio) voy a tener que ponerme a estudiar bastante, así que las actualizaciones serán un poco lentas.  
  
Espero sepan comprender.  
  
Bueno, vamos con los reviews:  
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, ya es casi una cábala. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.  
  
Ghia-Hikari: Qué bueno que te está gustando el fan fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que sigas mandándome tus comentarios.  
  
Julia Sakura: Gracias por el review, y espero que sigas con tu fic que me gusta mucho. Suerte.  
  
Tsuki Lunita: Gracias por tu comentario, por supuesto que me gustaría leer tu fic, así que avísame cuando esté. ¿ok?  
  
Itsuke: Muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi fic y que bueno que te gustó el flash back  
  
Y como dije en el capítulo dos sobre el otro fic que está en Asuka's Heaven. Bueno, verdaderamente esta historia no está copiada de allí y ni siquiera tenía idea de que había otro fic así. Creo que no estoy copiando a nadie, además por lo que he visto está hecho solo un capítulo. No creo estar haciendo ningún mal a nadie ni plagiando a ninguna historia, así que pienso seguir con este fic.  
  
Ah, y este chapi está dedicado a mi papi querido que cumple años el 13 de julio (SÍ, como Shaoran - Shaoooooooooooraaaaannnnn (voz soñadora)) ;p  
  
Bien, los dejo con el cuarto capítulo...  
  
Luego de que Sakura saliera de la habitación, los dos hombres se sentaron en el sillón, donde anteriormente habían estado las mujeres.  
  
Bien, Eriol, como te decía... –  
  
Vaya que es hermosa tu 'secretaria' – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – No puedo creer que hayas pasado la noche con ella... ya creía yo que eras algo raro... -  
  
E RI OL – le dijo su compañero, enfadado –  
  
Pero no negarás que era algo extraño que alguien como tú, atractivo, adinerado y con la mitad de las mujeres de Hong-Kong atrás tuyo no aceptara a ninguna –  
  
Cállate... - Permanecieron un rato hablando de negocios, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde –  
  
Bien, tengo que irme... - se levantó y Shaoran lo acompañó hasta la puerta – Ah!, - dijo deteniéndose – se me olvidaba... pasado mañana es la reunión... con Terada... -  
  
Okay... -  
  
Nos vemos – Shaoran solo movió la cabeza como saludo y Eriol finalmente se fue – Ahhh... - suspiró -  
  
Luego de esto, Shaoran decidió levantarse y tomar un baño (¡¡¡Kawaii!!!) para relajarse, ya que estaba algo tenso por lo que había sucedido antes... cuando había ido a lo de Eriol...  
  
Comienzo del flash back  
  
Luego de que Shaoran había dejado a Sakura sola en su casa, se había dirigido a la casa de Eriol, uno de sus mejores amigos, o mejor dicho, el único que tenía. Hiiragizawa Eriol... hijo de James Hiiragizawa, uno de los abogados más poderosos de Europa. Había conocido a Eriol cuando ambos estudiaban en la primaria y se habían hecho grandes amigos. Cuando habían finalizado la preparatoria, se separaron, ya que Eriol se decidió por estudiar Abogacía, al igual que su padre, mientras que Shaoran estudió Economía. Durante un tiempo ambos permanecieron algo distanciados, ya que tenían diferentes carreras, pero cuando se recibieron, Eriol comenzó a trabajar con su amigo, ya que este necesitaba un jurista para su trabajo, que consistía en comprar empresas que estaban en bancarrota, a muy bajo costo, y luego invertir dinero en ellas para que salgan a flote. Allí, Hiiragizawa, no solo le ayudaba a concretar los contratos con los dueños de las empresas, si no que se convirtió en su consejero y mano derecha.  
  
Vaya que te tardaste – dijo el oji-azul al ver a su amigo ingresar a la mansión de los Hiiragizawa - ¿El automóvil está en buenas condiciones? – le preguntó nada más tenerlo al frente –  
  
¬¬ Vaya, gracias Eriol por preguntar... - suspiró – no te preocupes, el auto está en perfectas condiciones... -  
  
Me pone más tranquilo... si hubieras tenido un accidente... no hubiera sabido que hacer –  
  
Gracias Eriol... -  
  
Por supuesto que me preocupo... ¡¡Imagínate como hubiera quedado mi auto!! Además, si tú morías, ¿Quién lo pagaría? –  
  
BOINK – caída plan animé –  
  
Y yo que pensaba que te preocupabas por mí... no aprendo... -  
  
Es broma Shaoran... - le indicó para que tomara asiento en uno de los lujosos sillones de la mansión - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te trata Hong-Kong? Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías... y creo que podrías haberte hospedado aquí... no hacía falta que buscaras un hotel –  
  
No querías molestar a tu familia... ya bastante tienen con soportarte a ti – le dijo en venganza –  
  
U Eres rencoroso... -  
  
Toma – le dio las llaves del auto –  
  
Gracias, lo que me pregunto es como llegaste al hotel sin problemas... eres pésimo para orientarte... -  
  
¬¬ ¿Vas a cortarla? – se cruzó de brazos – Me encontré con una señorita... que me ayudó –  
  
¿Esa tal Sakura? – Shaoran asintió – Ya veo... y en agradecimiento dejaste que se quedara contigo... -  
  
Es... una... prostituta... -  
  
O.O –  
  
E... Eriol... ¬¬UU –  
  
Noooo... ¿Me estás haciendo una broma? –  
  
No... anoche... sin querer entré en la zona roja... y bueno... me encontré con ella... y la acompañaba otra mujer... y... bueno, yo... cuando llegamos... le dije que... viniera conmigo... -  
  
¿Y te acostaste con ella? – Shaoran volvió a asentir, algo incómodo –  
  
¿Quién eres? Tú no puedes ser Li Shaoran... -  
  
¡Ya basta Eriol! –  
  
Es broma, pero... -  
  
Bien, ¡vine aquí para hablar de negocios! ¡no sobre esto! –  
  
Vamos a tu hotel... allí hablaremos mejor, ¿no crees? –  
  
Sí, claro... como si no te conociera... tú solo quieres ver a la mujer... -  
  
Oye, lo descubriste ()-()U –  
  
¬¬ Vamos... - se levantaron y se dirigieron al hotel -  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Cuando finalizó su baño, se vistió, y tomó el teléfono:  
  
¿Sí? – dijo cuando atendió a la operadora – Me gustaría que me comunicaran con el 293405968... Sí, gracias... - silencio - Buenos días –  
  
........ –  
  
Sí, soy yo........ Sí, Shaoran... que... ah, sí......... te llamaba por que... ¿recuerdas ese vestido que tú me dijiste? –  
  
............ -  
  
Sí... ¿para mañana a la mañana? –  
  
......... -  
  
Okay, gracias... sí, no te preocupes... adiós – y cortó –  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hola a todos!! Espero que este capítulo no les haya resultado muy aburrido, sé que voy lento, pero... mejor lento y seguro, ¿no?  
  
Cualquier comentario, pueden mandarlo a mi mail [Hana (guión bajo) sama87 (arroba) ] o si quieren mándenme un review con sus comentarios.  
  
Ah!, sí, sobre el trabajo de Shaoran... creo que era ese, ¿no? Cualquier cosa si está mal, me avisan, que voy a tratar de arreglarlo, ¿Ok?  
  
Gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer mi fic  
  
HANA 


	5. Pretty Woman V

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, verdaderamente me hacen muuuy feliz. ¡¡¡ESTOY CONTENTA!!! Llegué a los 25 reviews!!!!! Realmente no pensé llegar a tanto, así que les agradezco muchísimo a todos los que lo hicieron, y a los que no... ¿a que esperan? ;p  
  
Reviews:  
  
Aleirbagpotter: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, oye, ¿se nota que soy muy fanática del divino de Shaoran? Espero que este capítulo te guste.  
  
Ghia-Hikari: Y sí, son muy cortitos los capítulos, pero no sé... no me salen muy largos, pero en compensación este capítulo sí es muy extenso. (Bueno, ni tanto, pero sí más que los anteriores)  
  
Annykyoas: Discúlpame tú, y no lo tomes a mal, pero luego de leer tu review pregunté si estaba bien dicho abogacía, por que me parecía raro, y me dijeron que también se le puede decir así, e incluso los propios estudiantes le llaman así, 'carrera de abogacía' bueno, de todas formas muchas gracias.  
  
Cecy: Muchas gracias por tu review   
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias también, y espero que en este capítulo tu duda quede respondida.  
  
Capítulo cinco de Pretty Woman  
  
La habitación yacía silenciosa... sólo se podía escuchar el rítmico y pausado respirar de su único ocupante, quien yacía dormido tranquilamente en el enorme lecho. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una puerta golpeándose y unos pasos. El joven hizo una mueca, y abrió sus ojos lentamente.  
  
¿Qué diablos...? – dijo y se incorporó de la cama. Refregó sus ojos y miró hacia el reloj digital de la mesa de luz: Las 18:47. Vaya que había dormido bastante. Se levantó y fue a ver que había causado ese ruido, y, cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó helado. Frente a él, y llorando desconsoladamente, se hallaba Sakura... Cuando ella levantó la vista y lo vio, corrió hacia él y le abrazó - ¿Qué... te sucede? – le preguntó preocupado y tomándola de los hombros para que le mirara, pero ella tenía la vista baja – Sakura... - a ella le recorrió un escalofrío, al escuchar su nombre tan tiernamente – Mírame... - le dijo dulcemente. Ella levantó la vista - ¿Qué te sucede? – repitió –  
  
Yo... - balbuceó y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse – Fui a... a comprar algo de ropa... pero... todos... todas... - las lágrimas reaparecieron en su rostro, pero fueron limpiadas rápidamente por él, quien había puesto sus manos en su rostro –  
  
Shhh... te entiendo... no hables más... - él volvió a abrazarle y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Cuando logró que ella se calmara un poco, la alejó de él – Será mejor que vayas a dormir por un rato... yo me encargaré de eso, ¿Sí? – La joven asintió y le sonrió agradecida – Así te ves mucho más bonita... - Ella, sin saber por qué se sonrojó levemente y se retiró a la habitación, donde antes había estado durmiendo Shaoran. Cuando se acostó en la cama, pudo notar que todavía tenía su aroma, y, abrazando la almohada, se durmió -  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Cuando ya era muy entrada la noche, la joven oji-verde se despertó. Al principio estaba un poco desconcertada, pero cuando se despabiló, recordó donde estaba. Se levantó y se puso una bata que estaba allí, y, supuso, había puesto Shaoran.  
  
"¿Dónde estará?" – se preguntó, y, saliendo de la habitación del hotel, se dirigió al ascensor, donde se encontró con el ascensorista, que la miró con una sonrisa –  
  
Qué bueno que está bien, señorita – le dijo, y ella le correspondió la sonrisa –  
  
Gracias – Ella llegó al Hall de entrada y vio al joven ambarino, hablando con la recepcionista. Le miró y se acercó a él, quien todavía no había notado su presencia – Disculpa... - le dijo cuando llegó a su lado –  
  
Hola , ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien? – La joven asintió – Qué bueno. Mira, para mañana te tengo una sorpresa – Ella le miró confusa –  
  
¿Qué es? –  
  
Si te lo digo no será sorpresa –  
  
Eso es verdad -  
  
¿Quieres cenar? –  
  
¡¡¡Sí!!! – dijo con una gran sonrisa –  
  
Tú ya ve yendo... yo iré dentro de un rato –  
  
Okay – la joven se fue, mientras él se le quedaba mirando – ¿Qué será la sorpresa...? - se preguntaba ella mientras subía – Sólo espero que no tarde mucho, me muero de hambre... Se acostó en la cama, si antes ponerse 'más cómoda'. Al rato escuchó como él entraba al cuarto del hotel y se incorporó un poco. Prendió una luz tenue y volvió a acostarse. Le escuchó cuando entró a la habitación – Hola... - le dijo sensualmente, a lo que él sonrió –  
  
Hola... - le respondió él de igual modo y se sentó con ella, quien gateó hasta la punta de la cama y le abrazó por detrás –  
  
¿Qué hay para comer? – le preguntó mirando lo que había traído –  
  
No sabía bien que te gustaba así que pedí unos emparedados... no sé si... -  
  
Me encanta... - le dijo al oído –  
  
Entonces comamos... - Ella asintió y estiró la mano para tomar el emparedado que él le extendía. Hablaron bastante y rieron aún más. Verdaderamente se la pasaron muy bien, cuando sólo quedaba un sándwich los dos se miraron - ¿Quién se lo va a comer? – preguntó él –  
  
Compitamos... - le dijo ella –  
  
¿Compitamos? – le preguntó él divertido – ella asintió –  
  
Sí... el que gana... se lo come... -  
  
Está bien... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –  
  
Mmm... veamos... ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó al ver cómo él le miraba con una sonrisa –  
  
Es que... te ves muy graciosa así... -  
  
¿Ah sí? – dijo tomando una almohada – Cambió la competencia... ahora... ¡¡El que quede en pie gana!! – lo apuntó con la almohada –  
  
No te atreverás – le dijo él, retándola – No serás... - no pudo terminar la frase, ya que terminó con el almohadón en la cara – ¡¡Sí serás!! – exclamó, agarrando el dichoso almohadón y estampándoselo a ella –  
  
¡¡Oye!! – le retó y le cayó encima – ¡¡¡Ya verás!!! – intentó tomarlo de la camisa, pero él era más fuerte y la tomó de las muñecas recostándola en la cama, y quedando él encima de ella –  
  
¿Decías...? –  
  
Suéltame!! – le dijo ella simulando estar enojada, pero en realidad estaba muy a gusto en la posición en la que estaban –  
  
¿Y si no que? – le desafió él –  
  
Y si no... - le respondió sensualmente y se incorporó un poco hasta llegar a su oído – Me enojaré... tontito... - Shaoran la soltó lentamente – Así me gusta... - se sentó en su regazo y pasó sus brazos por su cuello –  
  
Esto... yo... - masculló –  
  
¿Sabías que hablas demasiado? – y le besó, siendo correspondido por él, quien lentamente le quitó la poca ropa que tenía encima –  
  
...............................................................  
  
Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó y se encontró con que Shaoran no estaba. Se vistió con una ropa que él le había dejado encima de la cama y salió. Lo encontró en el Hall, igual que el día anterior.  
  
Buenos días – le saludó el joven empresario –  
  
Muy buenos días – le respondió –  
  
¿Lista para tu sorpresa? –  
  
¡Sí! -  
  
Entonces ven conmigo... - comenzó a caminar – Vamos, ven... - la muchacha le siguió hasta el auto – sube – le abrió la puerta y ella entró –  
  
¿A dónde vamos? –  
  
Ya verás – le sonrió y él también ingresó en el coche, y lo puso en marcha – Mmm... Sakura... -  
  
¿Qué? – preguntó ella, mirándolo –  
  
¿Quieres manejar tú? –  
  
¿Enserio? – Shaoran asintió – Bueno... - Se cambiaron de lugar - ¿Dónde vamos a ir? –  
  
Tú sigue derecho... - la muchacha siguió las indicaciones del joven – Ahora estaciona allí – le indicó –  
  
¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó y miró frente a ella – L' Eclaireur ¿Qué es este...? – no pudo completar su frase, ya que él la arrastró adentro –  
  
Deja de preguntar tanto... - le dijo –  
  
Cuando entraron Sakura quedó maravillada con el lugar. Era gigantesco y lleno de ropa muy fina. Se soltó de él y comenzó a recorrer el local.  
  
Esto es... -  
  
Ah!, Shaoran-kun – dijo una joven acercándose al hombre – Qué bueno que viniste – cuando estuvo frente a él, le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla –  
  
¡Kaede! – le dijo él, con un leve rubor –  
  
Ja, ja, ja, no cambias – se rió Kaede. Sakura le miró y apretó su puño con fuerza –  
  
"¿Qué se cree?" – pensó. En ese momento su mirada verde chocó con la azul de la mujer –  
  
Así que tú eres... -  
  
Sakura... - le dijo ella algo recelosa –  
  
Ah, claro... - la miró de arriba a abajo, y se sorprendió de que Sakura no se incomodara, generalmente cuando ella miraba así a alguien, las personas se inhibían, pero ella no... - Mmm... - giró alrededor de ella – Creo que ya sé – dijo chocando sus manos –  
  
¿Qué? – dijo Sakura confundida –  
  
Vaya Shaoran-kun... muy buen gusto para elegir a tus parejas... es preciosa... verdaderamente hermosa... -  
  
Kaede... -.- Deja de avergonzarme... ella no es... ehmmm... mi pareja... -  
  
¬¬ Sí, lo que tú digas... -  
  
¿tienes lo que te pedí además? –  
  
Sí, por supuesto – Sakura cada vez entendía menos – Ven conmigo Sakura... Puedo decirte así, ¿verdad? –  
  
Sí... claro... - Kaede le hizo una seña a unas empleadas que estaban por allí, y pronto la oji-verde se vio rodeadas de mujeres que tenían unas telas en sus brazos – Hoeeee – dijo –  
  
No te preocupes, solo te probaremos mucha ropa – miró hacia Shaoran - ¿Qué prefieres? –  
  
Todo lo que ella necesite... y le guste, obviamente... no te preocupes por los gastos –  
  
Okay... - miró hacia Sakura – Vamos estar largo rato aquí... -  
  
Sakura... - le dijo él –  
  
¿S... sí? –  
  
¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres que me vaya? –  
  
Quédate, ¿sí? –  
  
Está bien –  
  
La joven comenzó a probarse la ropa: Desde trajes, vestidos, hasta conjuntos de ropa interior, cosa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Shaoran, realmente se veía muy sexy con todo, pero a la vez no perdía su aspecto inocente.  
  
¿Y este te gusta? – le preguntó cuando pasó frente a él, con un vestido corto, verde agua y que se ataba a la espalda con unas tiras –  
  
Sí... sabes que todo te queda muy lindo... -  
  
Gracias... - En ese momento el joven le hizo un gesto a Kaede, a lo que ella asintió - ¿Qué...? – le vio incorporarse y acercarse a ella –  
  
Hoy... hay una reunión con uno de los dueños de una empresa... Me gustaría que tú me acompañaras... -  
  
Claro... Para eso me... contrataste... -  
  
Gracias – Allí, Sakura vio el vestido más hermoso que había visto [NdeH: Sí, lo sé, redundante] en su vida. Era largo, al cuerpo, de color azul noche, lleno de brillo, y se ataba por detrás con unas tiras, dejando la espalda al descubierto –  
  
Yo... muchas gracias... -  
  
No... tienes por qué... - le respondió él con una hermosa sonrisa –  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
Holas, vaya, creo que fue el final de capítulo más horrible que vieron en toda su vida, pero bueno, no sabía como terminarlo y lo tuve que dejar así. --U  
  
Ja, ja, parece que Sakura está un poquitito celosa con la relación de Shaoran con esa tal Kaede... mmm... quizás la haga poner más celosa en un futuro...  
  
Ah!!!, qué rabia me da, Fan Fiction, ya no pasa los emoticones correctamente!, Por ejemplo, en el capítulo anterior, había un emoticon de Eriol que era un paréntesis, y adentro estaban los acentos, triángulos, o como les quieran decir que hacen de ojos y no salieron!!!, encima tampoco sale ni el arroba y (más grave) los guiones bajos... ¬¬ Grrrr....  
  
Bueh, ya basta de quejas...  
  
Espero que les esté gustando como va quedando, y si tienen algún comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, o si tienen alguna idea que quieran que escriba, mándenme un review, o un mail.  
  
Otra cosa: Puede que a partir de acá me aparte un poco de la historia, o mejor dicho, no respete algunas (o varias) cosas (Como en este capítulo, por ejemplo, que en la película, la dueña de L' Eclaireur, no es amiga de Shaoran ni nada parecido (además de que creo que era un hombre y era el gerente))  
  
L' Eclaireur: Este local verdaderamente existe, es un lugar en París donde venden Ropa para mujeres.  
  
ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:  
  
Sí, al fin avances... al fin sé que voy a poner en el próximo capítulo (aunque quizás no, pero por ahora esa es la idea)  
  
Shaoran tiene que aplazar su reunión con Terada por razones obvias... Sakura no sabe ni como sentarse correctamente!!!! Así que tendrá que aprender a hacerlo y el encargado de enseñárselo será... ¿El propio Shaoran?... Vaya dolores de cabeza que le traerá la chica...  
  
HANA 


	6. Pretty Woman VI

Capítulo 06 de Pretty Woman  
  
¿Así está bien? –  
  
No, déjame mostrarte, mira, cuando te sientas en la mesa, cierra las piernas... -  
  
-.- Ya... - cerró las piernas y se puso derecha (muy derecha) –  
  
Sakura, ahora trata de sentarte más natural, así – puso una mano en su espalda y le indicó - ¿Entiendes? – la joven asintió – Ahora los cubiertos. Recuerda que siempre los cubiertos son de afuera para adentro. A tu derecha están los cuchillos, a tu izquierda los tenedores y frente a ti, las cucharas: De sopa y de postre, y el tenedor y cuchillo de postre. Estos – señaló los cubiertos que estaban más afuera – son los utensilios de pescado –  
  
Son un poco raros... -  
  
Sí, y estos – tomó los de más adentro – los del plato principal. ¿vas entendiendo? –  
  
Sí –  
  
Sobre las cucharas, mira, si tienes una de estas – le señaló una redonda – es de Consomé, en cambio, si tienes una de estas – le señaló otra más chatita – es de sopa –  
  
Okay – asintió –  
  
Luego las copas –  
  
¿Las copaaaas? – dijo apesumbrada – Definitivamente esto no es lo mío... - suspiró –  
  
Shaoran sonrió divertido  
  
Vamos, no te preocupes – le indicó las copas – Como todo es de afuera para adentro. Vino, agua y Champán. Las copas de agua son las más grandes, y las de vino, si son dos iguales, las oscuras son las de... -  
  
¿Vino tinto? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza. - ¿blanco? –  
  
Sí... las claras son tinto –  
  
- Ahhh.... – dijo mareada –  
  
Empecemos de nuevo... -  
  
Comienzo del flash back  
  
Luego de que Sakura y Shaoran hubieron comprado toda la ropa y los accesorios para la primera, se retiraron al hotel.  
  
Eh... yo... - dijo Sakura – mu... muchas gracias... Shaoran... - le dijo ella –  
  
No debes agradecerme - le sonrió –  
  
Yo... bueno, ahora que lo... pienso... nunca he... ido... con nadie a un... lugar así... y yo... ¡No tengo idea! ¡Ayúdame! –  
  
¿Eh? –  
  
Sí... todo esos cubiertos, copas, me marean... y no sé usarlas... -  
  
Está bien... "Tan difícil no será..." – pensó –  
  
Fin del Flash Back...  
  
Pero como se equivocaba, Pese a que la pobre Sakura intentaba, le costaba mucho recordar tantas cosas... Suspiró y miró la hora. ¡Las 8:50! ¡Y a las 9:00 hs tenía la cena!  
  
Sakura, mejor ve a prepararte, si no, no llegaremos... ¿ok? – Sakura también miró la hora –  
  
¡Es verdad! ¡Lo siento! – se levantó rápidamente –  
  
Está bien, tú ve y ponte el vestido –  
  
Sí – y se fue hacia la habitación –  
  
Ahhh... mejor llamo a Terada para decirle que llegaré más tarde de lo previsto... - se dirigió hacia el hall y le pidió a la recepcionista el teléfono. Discó el número – Sí... - dijo cuando atendieron - ¿Sr. Terada? Sí... habla Shaoran Li, y... sí... Le ruego me disculpe, me he atrasado un poco... sí....... Muchas gracias.... – cortó – Bien, ya está hecho... - subió rápidamente al cuarto y cuando abrió la puerta se quedó boquiabierto: Frente a él se encontraba Sakura, vistiendo el traje y mirándolo con una sonrisa angelical – Sa... Sakura... - dijo todavía no saliendo de su asombro –  
  
Shaoran... - se acercó a él, quien finalmente reaccionó –  
  
Te... te ves... - dijo – Te ves como una diosa... -  
  
Gracias – dijo – Tú también te ves muy bien –  
  
¿Nos...vamos? –  
  
Sí... - ambos salieron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil (que esta vez era manejado por un chofer) y finalmente llegaron al restaurante donde iba a ser la reunión –  
  
Pasa por favor – le dijo abriéndole la puerta. Luego caminaron hasta el Maître – Disculpe – le dijo – Hice una reserva –  
  
¿A nombre de quien? –  
  
Li Shaoran... -  
  
Mmm... veamos... sí, aquí, permítame – le dijo y le acompañó hasta la mesa – aquí, por favor – y se retiró –  
  
En la mesa, ya se hallaba un hombre de mediana edad y mirada afable, junto a otro hombre, algo más joven, al que Sakura no le cayó muy bien, ya que tenía mirada de depravado.  
  
Señor Terada – dijo Shaoran, y le ofreció la mano, en señal de Sakura – Soy... -  
  
Señor Li... lo sé... - miró al joven que se hallaba al lado – Él es mi sobrino... -  
  
¿Takashi? – dijo Shaoran mirándolo sorprendido –  
  
Vaya Shaoran... qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí... -  
  
Así es... - el ambarino le miró con recelo –  
  
No nos veíamos desde nuestros días de secundaria, ¿verdad? –  
  
Así es... -  
  
¿Y la hermosa señorita que te acompaña? – le preguntó mirándola de arriba a abajo –  
  
Es la señorita Kinomoto, mi... secretaria... -  
  
Ya veo... -  
  
Tomen asiento por favor – dijo Terada – Señorita Kinomoto, un gusto conocerla –  
  
Igual Señor Terada –  
  
Yo digo lo mismo Sakura – dijo Takashi –  
  
La joven solo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Y bien... - dijo Takashi cuando vino el mozo - ¿Qué van a pedir? -  
  
Para mí estaría bien... – dijo Shaoran –  
  
Emm... para mí también – Sakura ordenó también aún sin saber que era lo que había pedido su acompañante –  
  
Y bien, señor Li – dijo mientras cenaban. Habían servido, de entrada unas cosas rectangulares, con algún extraño relleno que Sakura ni sabía que eran – Usted dice que está interesado en mi empresa, aún sabiendo que... está completamente en ruinas... -  
  
Así es señor... -  
  
Disculpe que desconfíe de usted, pero no negará que es algo raro... -  
  
Le comprendo señor, pero no tenga usted ninguna duda del negocio, le aseguro que no hay nada deshonesto detrás de todo esto... - y siguieron hablando mientras la pobre oji-verde trataba de comer –  
  
Takashi, la miraba muy interesado, y a la vez algo sorprendido de que era la primera mujer que no caía a sus pies a los dos minutos de conocerlo, era de admirar... Además, no solo no había hecho nada por llamar su atención, si no que ¡Lo ignoraba completamente! Pero había algo raro en esa joven... escondía algo y ¡Lo descubriría a como de lugar! Vio como se le dificultaba comer... parecía como si nunca hubiera ido a un lugar así...  
  
Disculpa – le dijo - ¿Tienes dificultades para comer? –  
  
Estoy bien – le dijo seriamente –  
  
Pues a mí no me lo parece, casi no has tocado el plato... -  
  
Es que... - dijo algo nerviosa – estoy a dieta... - mintió –  
  
¿En serio? Pues una mujer tan hermosa como tú... - La pobre Sakura ya estaba harta del joven, no había parado de observarle en toda la noche... -  
  
Ahora viene el postre – dijo Shaoran, notando el estado de la joven, y, sabiendo de que si Takashi seguía molestándola, ella reaccionaría, y lo más seguro que le golpearía –  
  
Gracias... - le dijo ella por lo bajo, a lo que él sonrió, pero cuando vio que le había traído, casi se muere del asco!! ¡Eran una especie de caracoles con un relleno rosa y viscoso!. Miró como los demás lo comían, y le entró más asco ¿Cómo podía ser que con tanto dinero comieran cosas tan asquerosas como esas? Suspiró suavemente y agarró el tenedor... lentamente intentó hundirlo en la cosa viscosa, pero desgraciadamente era muy resbaloso, así que cuando lo pinchó... –  
  
Señor Li... creo... - de pronto Terada notó como algo caía en su cabeza, y llevó la mano hacia ella, tocando algo redondo y pegajoso, lo tomó y... - ¿Qué...? – miró hacia Sakura que le miraba entre avergonzada y divertida –  
  
¡Lo siento! – le dijo – Es que esto es muy difícil de... - Lo que vio le sorprendió de sobremanera. ¡El hombre reía! ¡Y con ganas! Tomó el 'caracol' con la mano y se lo metió en la boca –  
  
No te preocupes jovencita, a mí también me pasa, no importa, además es mil veces preferible comerlo así ja, ja, - Sakura sonrió – Señor Li, tiene razón, voy a firmar, confío en usted, y... En su bonita secretaria –  
  
Mu... muchas gracias Señor, no se arrepentirá – le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Sakura, que logró sonrojarla –  
  
........................................................................  
  
¡Hubieras visto la cara de 'Tak'! –  
  
Sí... parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima mío! – Shaoran y Sakura, luego de que Terada, dos semanas después de la cena, hubiera firmado el contrato mediante el cual, vendía su compañía al joven empresario, formalmente, y ante abogados; habían vuelto al hotel, y, el joven, para festejar había traído Champán y cerezas, como el día que había conocido a Sakura, y ahora se estaban riendo muy divertidos -  
  
Sí... que bueno que accedió al final a firmar el contrato. Te juro que en la cena pensé, cuando le tiré la cosa rosa esa en la cabeza, que me iba a gritar... -  
  
Más miedo tuve yo... -  
  
¿Por qué ese hombre no firmara tu contrato? – le dijo ella, divertida -  
  
No de que Takashi te hiciera daño... - le dijo serio –  
  
¿Ho... Hoe...? – dijo ella sorprendida –  
  
Takashi... lo conozco desde secundaria... y justamente, no se caracterizaba por sus nobles intenciones con las mujeres... noté como te estuvo mirando toda la noche –  
  
Vamos, no te preocupes... sé tratar con ese tipo de gente... además, estoy acostumbrada, entiendes, ¿no? -  
  
Eso no me importa... No iba a permitir que te pusiera una mano encima... - se acercó mucho a ella –  
  
Shaoran... - dijo ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos –  
  
Por que... eres... muy... importante... para mí... - terminó con la distancia, inclinándose sobre ella, y besándola dulcemente –  
  
Mientras, la mente de Sakura había quedado en blanco...  
  
Por su parte, Shaoran estaba muy a gusto... besándola... Tomó su cintura y la estrechó aún más contra él. Sí... se había enamorado... Enamorado perdidamente de la joven... Aunque como no hacerlo si era la perfección en persona...  
  
Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Sakura estaba algo agitada...  
  
Eh, yo... es que... -  
  
Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí? – dijo él y se levantó –  
  
Shaoran, yo... -  
  
Mejor ve a dormir, yo... iré por ahí... a dar una vuelta... ¿está bien? – le dijo sin mirarla –  
  
E... está bien... - le respondió ella, todavía confundida y mirando como él se iba del cuarto – Shaoran... yo... -  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA:  
  
Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado...  
  
Y sí, definitivamente me estoy alejando mucho del argumento, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer....  
  
Bien, en este capítulo quiero agradecerle a Eärwen por haberme inspirado. ¡Molte grazie! Y espero que de una vez te animes a hacer un fic de CCS. Aunque ya sabes, nadie te obliga, es solo una opinión (Hana saca una bazooka y le apunta en la cabeza a Eärwen, mientras la tiene encadenada al computador UUUUUU)  
  
Bien, y ahora con los reviews:  
  
Annykyoas: Arigato por el review, y espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Celina Sosa: Y sip, entendiste bien la conversación era Kaede. Espero que me mandes tus comentarios sobre este chap. Ah!, y espero que pronto actualices 'Descubriendo nuestro pasado' Pleaseeee.... Suerte.  
  
Aleirbagpotter: Sí, lo sé, todos los capítulos son algo cortos, pero cada vez estoy tratando de hacerlos un poco más largos. Y completamente de acuerdo con vos ¡Shaoran te amooooo! Y muchas gracias. Espero que me sigas Reviewando... (Bueh, mandando reviews) :p  
  
Y otra cosa más... Mmm... En Pretty Woman hay una parte en la que Richard Gere está en un salón del hotel tocando piano... y creo que estaba ebrio... ¡¡¿Alguien puede recordarme por qué?!! He preguntado a varias personas, y ninguna se acuerda, y quiero sacarme las dudas.  
  
Y ya viene en el próximo chap, o en el otro, E/T!! para los fanáticos... Peeero, aclaro, esa no es una pareja que me resulte fácil escribir, así que... que salga lo que salga.  
  
Bueno Gracias a todos, y hasta otro capítulo, Y si pueden chequeen el otro fic (que es una historia original) que estoy haciendo con la colaboración de Eärwen... Supongo que no estará muy bueno, pero esperamos ir mejorando... ¿Okis?  
  
Mmm... creo que estas notas de autora se están extendiendo demasiado, ya parece testamento ¬¬...  
  
Ahora sí, hasta pronto  
  
HANA 


	7. Pretty Woman VII

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo de Pretty Woman, espero lo disfruten!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP, salvo Shaoran Li, que es SOLO MIO MUAJAJAJA  
  
Capítulo 07  
  
El joven ambarino (NdeH: ¿Se nota que me gusta mucho decirle así a Shao? :p) manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Hong-Kong... luego de haber estado con Sakura, haberle dicho eso... 'Eres... muy importante para mí...', y haberla besado, había salido (NdeH: ¬¬ Cuantos había) del hotel y se había dirigido hacia el automóvil. Lo había puesto en marcha y ahora se encontraba deambulando... sin saber bien a donde ir...  
  
Comenzó a pensar ella... sus ojos... sus enormes lagunas verdes... cómo le gustaba admirarlas... y sus labios... esos que tantas veces había besado... y que le habían dedicado tantas sonrisas... Casi sin darse cuenta, se vio sonriendo... Sí... verdaderamente la amaba... le había atraído desde la primera vez que la vio... allí... caminando con su amiga... De pronto se sintió furioso al darse cuenta de que él... no había sido el primero... ¡¿Con cuantos hombres habría estado antes que con él?! ¡¿Y con qué tipo de hombres habría estado?! Sacudió su cabeza, y unos pensamientos volvieron a su mente...  
  
Comienzo del Flash Back...  
  
Shaoran y Sakura estaban en la habitación del hotel, como casi siempre... Se encontraban descansando en la gran cama, El joven estaba apoyado en las piernas de ella, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. Lentamente él abrió los ojos... y notó en la mirada de la oji-verde cierta melancolía.  
  
¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó tiernamente – Te noto algo melancólica... -  
  
Oh, nada – le sonrió tranquilizadoramente – estoy muy bien –  
  
¿Segura? – ella asintió y permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato –  
  
Bueno, en realidad... - confesó luego – es que yo... estaba pensando en... mi familia –  
  
¿Familia? –  
  
Sí... recuerdo... cuando era pequeña... y me castigaban... yo... me quedaba en mi pieza mirando fijamente la ventana, imaginando que mi príncipe azul aparecería por allí y me... salvaría... -  
  
¿Príncipe azul? –  
  
Sí... gracioso, ¿no? Cuando crecí me di cuenta de lo ridículo de ese sueño... -  
  
No es verdad... además... los sueños son los que te mantienen vivo... - dijo él más para si mismo que para ella –  
  
¿Hoe? – dijo ella confundida –  
  
No, nada, cosas mías, no me hagas caso –  
  
Eres un poco raro, ¿sabías? – rió –  
  
Oye... tú lo eres aún más –  
  
¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –  
  
Es muy rara esa sonrisa... y esos ojos... - le miró fijamente y con el reverso de su mano acarició su mejilla – ¿Seguro que eres humana? –  
  
No digas tonterías – ella rió de sus ocurrencias –  
  
No lo es... - se incorporó lentamente para besarla -  
  
Fin del flash back.  
  
Shaoran rió ante ese pensamiento... y luego recordó a Eriol... le había sucedido lo mismo que a él... Amor a primera vista... No podía creerlo...  
  
Comienzo del Flash back  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? – Shaoran miraba atentamente al oji- azul dar vueltas por la sala de estar de su mansión - ¿Puedes detenerte? – le regañó, ya, harto –  
  
Lo... lo siento – dijo su amigo – Es... es que yo... bueno, no sé como... decirlo, pero es que... no sé si... bueno... -  
  
Eriol, sé claro, no te entiendo absolutamente nada –  
  
¡Estoy enamorado! – Ahí Shaoran casi se cae de espaldas –  
  
¿¡¡QUEEEEE!!? – gritó –  
  
Oye, no me mires así! – le dijo al notar que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados – A cualquiera le pasa –  
  
Pero estamos hablando de Eriol Hiiragizawa!! ¡El soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra! ¡¿Seguro que no estás drogado?! –  
  
¬¬ ¿vas a detenerte? –  
  
Disculpa, pero es que... es... algo... raro... - suspiró – Y dime... ¿Quién es la afortunada? –  
  
Es... bueno... - comenzó a sonrojarse, lo que provocó que el ambarino comenzara a reír estruendosamente – No me ayudas mucho, ¿sabes? –  
  
Lo... lo siento... sigue – dijo secándose las lágrimas –  
  
No sé su nombre –  
  
BOINK – Caída plan animé –  
  
¿QUÉ NO SABES COMO SE LLAMA? –  
  
No me mires así... -  
  
Pe... pero ¿Cómo que no sabes como se llama? –  
  
Es... la amiga de... Sakura... -  
  
¿Sakura? ¿Mi Sakura? – cuando dijo estas palabras se sonrojó –  
  
Vaya... ¬¬ Estamos iguales Shao... -  
  
Cállate... te refieres a esa chica... morocha y de ojos azules, que, graciosamente podría pasar por tu hermana –  
  
¬¬ Sí... -  
  
Pero no es posible que te hayas enamorado de ella... la... la acabas de conocer... ni siquiera sabes su nombre! –  
  
Yo no mando a mi corazón –  
  
Además... además es una... -  
  
No me lo recuerdes –  
  
De seguro que si tu madre se entera te matará... -  
  
¿Vas a ayudarme o no? –  
  
Está bien... hablaré con Sakura... no te preocupes... -  
  
Gracias amigo... -  
  
Me debes una... - le sonrió y se fue –  
  
Fin del Flash back.  
  
En ese momento Shaoran detuvo el auto y se dirigió a un bar... Entró y pidió unas bebidas...  
  
EXTENSAS Y PESADAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Sí, lo sé... muy corto el chap, pero es que ¡Me encuentro totalmente desinspirada! ¬¬  
  
Una cosa...  
  
¡¡HOY RENDÍIIIII!! SÍIIIII Y ME SAQUÉ UN 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY SUPER CONTENTAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ehmm... ¬¬ Lo siento... es la emoción...  
  
Raro lo de Eriol, ¿no? Enamorado de Tomoyo sin siquiera saber su nombre. Parece que ahora llegó la oportunidad de Shao de vengarse. :D  
  
Bueno, espero que les esté gustando como va quedando, y ya vamos llegando al final... (bueno, todavía faltan creo unos 4 capítulos) y van a notar que de ahora en más de seguro van a haber bastantes flash backs...  
  
AVANCES...  
  
Shaoran comienza a beber, poniéndose ebrio, mientras otros recuerdos vienen a su mente... y casualmente se encuentra con una de las personas que más odia... Por otro lado, Sakura está muy confundida con lo que Shaoran le dijo... ¿Qué es lo que siente?  
  
Bueno, ahora los reviews:  
  
Cecy: Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por sacarme la duda, me viene muy bien para el chapi próximo. ¡Gracias! Y sigue leyendo.  
  
Celina Sosa: Gracias como siempre, que bueno que te gustó. Y no te preocupes, voy a ser paciente y voy a esperar la actualización del fic.  
  
Athena-Asamiya Mr: Gracias por el review, Es un honor que leas mi fic y te guste, ya que a mí me encanta como escribes. Sí lo sé, son muy cortos lo chapis... pero es que casi no tengo tiempo, y ahora estoy algo desinspirada. Y al fin actualizaste!! :) Suerte.  
  
Konichiwaa!: Muchas gracias . Oye El fic que dices... 'Mi obsesión' ¿es de S. L. Shaoran Lover? Por que si es así, ya he empezado a leerlo, verdaderamente está muy bueno.  
  
Yarumi-san: Arigato! Me alegra que te guste el fan fic, y espero que este chapi también te haya gustado.  
  
annykyoas: Holas!! Gracias por el review, y lo que pusiste del padre de Richy, verdaderamente lo había olvidado... se me había pasado, y gracias por que me diste una idea, que pronto pondré.  
  
Yashi: hola! Gracias por el review!, yo también espero que podamos hablar pronto, y espero que te siga gustando. Mucha Suerte n-n  
  
Sayounara y gracias a todos los que leen el fic!!!  
  
HANA 


	8. Pretty Woman VIII

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP, salvo Shaoran Li, que es SOLO MIO. (Pero puedo compartirlo)  
  
Nota: Holas a todos, bueno, les quería decir que los avances que puse en el capítulo anterior no son esos, ya que mientras estaba escribiendo se me ocurrió una idea, así que borré todo lo que estaba escrito y comencé con lo otro. Este chap, tiene bastante E/T. espero que les guste. Fue una rara idea que se me ocurrió. Y OTRA COSA: EL ATRASO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ES MI CULPA. A DECIR VERDAD LO TENÍA LISTO EL DOMINGO Y LO QUISE PUBLICAR, PERO OH SORPRESA!, POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO SE PUEDE ¬¬ LOS QUE HAYAN QUERIDO ACTUALIZAR, AL IGUAL QUE YO, ALGUNO DE SUS FICS, DEBEN HABER NOTADO. BUENO, LOS DEJO CON EL 8º CAPÍTULO nxn BECHITOS.  
................................................................................................  
  
Capítulo 08 de Pretty Woman.  
  
- Oh, maldita sea – una joven se hallaba en un cuarto, revolviendo todo, y sacando algunas cosas de los cajones, metiéndolas rápidamente en una mochila que estaba arriba de la cama – Debo irme... ahora... -  
  
- ¿Por qué te vas? – Dijo una voz, y ella se giró muy sorprendida - ¿Es que estás huyendo de mí?  
  
- Qué demonios haces aquí, Eriol! -  
  
- Vaya... Tommy... que linda bienvenida... - el joven sonrió y se acercó a ella -  
  
- ¡¡Vete!! – le gritó aventándole un portarretrato que estaba en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama -  
  
- No... - dijo él esquivándola – No me iré hasta que me escuches -  
  
- Pues yo creo que ya hemos terminado... hace mucho que lo hicimos... - él pudo notar algo de dolor en sus palabras -  
  
- Sólo quiero... -  
  
- ¿Quiero? Sí, tú te fijas siempre en lo que tú deseas, ¡¡¡pero no en lo que yo quiero!!! -  
  
- ¡¡Tomoyo, escúchame por favor!! – le gritó él, tomándole fuertemente del brazo -  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya déjame!!! – Se soltó y le pegó una cachetada - ¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí! ¡Después de todo lo que me hiciste! -  
  
- ¡¡¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento maldita seas Tomoyo!!! -  
  
- ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así! ¡Yo que lo tenía todo y lo dejé por ti! ¡Amigos, padre, madre, toda mi familia! ¡Y me fui contigo! ¡por que te amaba! -  
  
- Yo también te amo -  
  
- ¡Sí, por supuesto! – Dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Por ello te acostaste con la puta esa de Megumi? -  
  
- Eso fue un error... ¡Por ese entonces solo tenía 20 años! ¡Era muy joven! -  
  
- Sí, y yo con 13... solo 13 años... todos me lo decían... que eras un asqueroso mujeriego y depravado... que andabas detrás mio solo para acostarte conmigo... y yo... ¡Yo te amaba! Y... estúpida de mí... no les hice caso... incluso los desafié por ti... ¡Desafié a mi propia familia! -  
  
- Sabes que lo siento... y que quiero... comenzar de nuevo... Tommy... -  
  
- Ya no me llames así... no mereces ese derecho... Por tu culpa... lo perdí todo... hasta perdí mi orgullo... mi dignidad... ¡Mírame! ¡Mira a lo que llegué por ti! ¡Por tu culpa! -  
  
- ¿Por eso comenzaste a trabajar como una puta? -  
  
- ¿Puta? ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti ahora? -  
  
- Claro que no... Tú... tú eres... Tomoyo... Mi Tommy... - se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se soltó -  
  
- No... ya no más... déjame... déjame vivir tranquila... por dios... ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Me lastimas... Me haces daño... - retrocedió aún más y comenzó a llorar -  
  
- Yo... -  
  
- Vete... por favor... sal de aquí... -  
  
- Está bien... lo... lo siento Tomoyo... - y salió de la habitación -  
  
En ese momento, sonó el teléfono, Tomoyo no atendió y por ello comenzó a funcionar el contestador...  
  
- ¿To... Tomoyo? – dijeron del otro lado - ¿E... Estás... allí? Soy... -  
  
- ¡Sakura! – dijo tomando con rapidez el teléfono – Hola Sakura! – le dijo tratando de sonar lo mejor posible -  
  
- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó -  
  
- No... estoy bien – le respondió con la voz quebrada -  
  
- No es verdad... ¿Estás llorando? -  
  
- N... no... claro que no... -  
  
- Voy para allí! -  
  
- No hace falt... - clic... Sakura había cortado el teléfono -  
  
Tomoyo trató de arreglarse lo mejor posible, y ordenó un poco la habitación. Quince minutos después, su amiga tocaba timbre. Ella le atendió.  
  
- ¡Tomoyo! – Sakura entró rápidamente y abrazó a su amiga, quien pudo notar que también había estado llorando -  
  
- ¿Saku? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? -  
  
- Eso no importa, lo primero es lo primero... - le miró y Tomoyo le hizo una seña para que se sentara -  
  
- Yo... Sakura... es que... hay algo que nunca te he contado... -  
  
- ¿Qué es? -  
  
- Yo... antes de ser... esto... vivía muy bien... Venía de una familia muy adinerada... Inglesa... Todo estaba bien... hasta... que lo conocí a él... -  
  
- ¿Él? -  
  
Tomoyo asintió.  
  
- Un joven... de buena familia... pero... la mía y la de él eran rivales... Ambos procedíamos de una familia con grandes abogados... y no lo sé... nunca se llevaron bien... aunque nunca me enteré de las razones... - Tomó aire – El me llevaba una diferencia de 7 años y... por aquel entonces yo contaba con 13 años... y él... 20 -  
  
- ¿siete años de diferencia? No me digas que tú te... -  
  
- Me enamoré de él... - Sakura le miró muy sorprendida – Y él... también... -  
  
- ¿Y qué sucedió? -  
  
- Yo desafié a mi familia... él no tenía problema con la suya por que era el hombre... pero yo... fui desheredada... Vivimos bastante bien... el estudiaba... en la universidad... pero yo no pude terminar mis estudios... aún así yo lo amaba y no me importaba... pero un día... él estaba algo... ebrio... y... quiso sobrepasarse conmigo... yo me negué... y él... se enfureció... Me dejó sola y fue a acostarse con una mujer... Por supuesto... no podía competir conmigo... yo era apenas una chiquilla... Cuando lo descubrí... me fui... El quiso detenerme y yo le grité... le dije que era un bastardo asqueroso... y un pervertido... y huí de él... - Sakura, al notar que comenzaba a llorar le abrazó – Llegué aquí a Hong-Kong... -  
  
- ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Encontraste al tipo? -  
  
- Ese tipo... es Hiiragizawa... -  
  
- ¿Hii... Hiiragizawa? ¿Eriol Hiiragizawa? – La amatista asintió – Lo siento Tomoyo! Es mi culpa!! ¡Yo le di nuestra dirección! -  
  
- ¿Qué? -  
  
- Shaoran... me... contó que Eriol necesitaba hablar contigo... por algo... no se que era... y... me pidió la dirección... perdóname... -  
  
- No te preocupes – le sonrió -  
  
- Pe... pero tú lo... amas... ¿verdad? -  
  
- Yo... bueno... - bajó su cabeza – Aún lo... amo... sí... -  
  
- Entonces... habla con él y arregla las cosas... -  
  
- Sakura... ¿no entiendes? -  
  
- Tú lo dijiste, él estaba ebrio... -  
  
- Él no me ama... seguro que quiere usarme... -  
  
- Yo no creo eso... cuando lo vi me pareció muy buena persona... además... Shaoran... - Tomoyo notó que Sakura se entristecía al decir su nombre – No sería su amigo si fuera una mala persona... -  
  
- Sakura... ¿Pasó algo con él? – Ella se sorprendió -  
  
- Ehmmm... Tomoyo... yo... te había llamado para decirte que... él... -  
  
- Él qué... -  
  
- Me... me dijo que me... amaba... -  
  
- ¿Q... qué? -  
  
- No sé que hacer... ¿Qué le digo? -  
  
- Dile lo que sientes... -  
  
- ¡Es que no lo sé! – Dijo desesperada - ¡No sé que es lo que siento por él! No quiero herir sus sentimientos... él ha sido tan bueno conmigo... me ha hecho sentir... -  
  
- ¿Querida por primera vez en tu vida? – Sakura asintió – Los sentimientos son algo muy complicado... Sólo tú puedes saber la respuesta... -  
  
- Pero... -  
  
- No te preocupes... que todo irá bien... él sabrá entenderte... -  
  
- Gracias Tomoyo... eres una gran amiga... - le dijo sonriéndole -  
  
- Muchas gracias a ti... por escuchar esto... -  
  
- Ve con él y habla Tomoyo... sé que tu puedes... enfrenta tus problemas... -  
  
- Sí n-n -  
  
................................................................................................................  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA  
  
HOLAS! n.n Je, je, un capítulo algo raro, ¿no? Se me ocurrió de repente, y me gustó mucho... Espero que lo hayan entendido, si no, me avisan y en el capítulo próximo lo explico mejor, ¿okis?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Aleirbagpotter: Holas!, gracias por el review. Pues mira, ahora quedó mejor lo de Eriol y Tomoyo, ¿verdad? Espero que estés conforme n.n. Y a ver cuando tú actualizas el tuyo... es que todavía no entendí por qué Saku golpeó a Shao! Él que es tan divino... (Hana empieza a soñar despierta) Ejem... bueno, espero tu próximo review  
  
Yarumi-san: Holasss!!! Bueno, gracias por lo de 'En la Torre de Tokyo' Oye!! Ya leí Forever you! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! Cuando puedo comienzo a leer los otros okis? Y ship, creo que tenés razón con eso del lime sin siquiera algo romántico. ¡Espero que lo actualices pronto! Y Gomen Nasai por no haber respondido tu mail en el capítulo anterior, es que recibo tantos mails que hay veces que algunos se me pasan n.n Û. Y la verdad que sí, leo mucho, Es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos y también me encantan los Fan Arts, así que si puedes mandame los tuyos, aunque te agradecería que lo hicieras a la siguiente dirección: (Hana – guión bajo – sama87 – arroba – ) Gracias! (Y si no aparece el mail mira en mi bio el que dice 'para mails')  
  
Yashi: Konnichi wa! T.T Gracias por tus ánimos... Me ponen muy feliz. Y gracias por las felicitaciones! Espero que me mandes tus comentarios para ver si te gustó este chapi. Oye, ¿recibiste mi review? Espero que sí. Suerte!  
  
Julia Sakura: Hey, gracias! Sí, lo sé, como siempre corto... -.- Es que tengo inspiración a corto plazo y muy poco tiempo para escribir...  
  
Celina Sosa: Hola! - Me alegra que te haya gustado, y creo que lo de Eriol cambió un poco, ¿no crees? Ahora parece mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Bueno, espero tus próximos comentarios.  
  
Konnichiwa!: Hello amigochi n.n Gracias por el review. A mí me pone muuuy feliz que te encante n.n Y como lo pediste, aquí el nuevo capítulo.  
  
annykyoas: Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos. Como ves, se atrasó un poco, pero ya sabes, no fue mi culpa.  
  
Athena-Asamiya Mr: Holis! Gracias por las felicitaciones... ¿Qué es rendí? Bueno... es como decir tuve que hacer el exámen, o hice el exámen. ¿entendés? n.n Û Definitivamente no soy buena explicando cosas.  
  
Itsuke: Tanto tiempo, ¿no? Gracias por el review, y que bueno que te gusta como va quedando.  
  
EHHH!!!! YA LLEGO A LOS CINCUENTA REVIEWS!!!! T.T ESTOY MUY FELIZ. ¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS/AS!!  
  
Bueno, se cuidan ¿Ok?  
  
HANA 


	9. Pretty Woman IX

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, CCS no me pertenece, excepto mi Shaoran Li, que es mio y de Cecy ;) (Qué buen Disclaimer, ne?)

Wiii!!!! Hola a todos!!!!!!!!! Estoy Happyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! Je, je, 51 reviews!!! Wiiiiii!!!!! Domo Arigatou Gozasimasu!!!!!!

Bueph, mis comentarios al final del chapi, okas?

**NOTAS: **

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

.............................. Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**Capítulo 09 de Pretty Woman.**

El joven en el bar, no dejaba de beber y beber... ya había perdido la cuenta...

- Y... Hip!, las... las mujeres... sa... hip! Sabes como son... - suspiró, y miró a su amigo imaginario – No... hip!, no puedes decirles nada... hip!! - suspiró – Maldita sea... - dijo, al parecer, recuperando un poco la sobriedad – Sakura... Ahora de seguro... no... querrá hablar más conmigo... - Suspiró – Sakura... -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_- Waaa!!!! ¡¡Qué lindo que es este lugar!! – ambos se hallaban en la costa. Habían decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso, y habían decidido ir hacia una gran playa privada - _

_- ¿En serio te gusta? – le dijo él, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro - _

_- ¡Sí! – dijo asintiendo enérgicamente – ¡Me encanta! - _

_- Qué bueno... Ven... vamos a sentarnos un rato – le tomó de la mano y le llevó hacia uno de las sombrillas. Abrió el bolso verde que llevaba y sacó una toallón para que pudieran sentarse - _

_- Nah, vamos a nadar... - _

_- Ve tú... yo me quedaré aquí un rato – dijo él, acomodándose debajo de la sombrilla - _

_- ¬¬ Vamos... no seas aburrido... - le recriminó ella – O... es que no sabes nadar...? - _

_- Claro que sí... sólo que ahora quiero quedarme aquí - _

_- Mentira... no sabes nadar... - _

_- Que sí - _

_- Que no! Y si no demuéstramelo – le desafió - _

_- No te saldrás con la tuya Sakura... - _

_- Hoey... Está bien... - de mala gana se sentó con él, quien le abrazó, y rápidamente quedó dormida... - _

_Al rato sintió como era levantada en brazos, pero no le prestó mucha atención, ya que pensaba que eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero de pronto advirtió como era lanzada y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que se vio sumergida completamente en el agua. Cuando pudo reaccionar y salir, expulsando agua y tosiendo, miró frente a ella y pudo ver a cierto ambarino riendo a carcajadas._

_- OYE TÚ!!! – Le dijo enfadada - ¬¬#### ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya verás!!!!!! – le gritó y fue hacia él, tirándolo en la arena, mientras él no dejaba de reír. Dieron varias vueltas hasta que él quedó encima de ella, tomándola de las muñecas, para impedirle cualquier movimiento – Creo que yo gané... - le dijo él, todavía manteniendo una sonrisa - _

_- Eres cruel... Syao... - él le miró sorprendido - ¿Qué sucede? - _

_- Na... nada... es que... me recuerdas a mi padre... él... solía llamarme así... - le respondió él, con una mirada nostálgica. Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la toalla, sentándose nuevamente - _

_- ¿Qué te sucede...? – le preguntó, preocupada, y acercándose a él - _

_- Disculpa... no me hagas caso... - le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, y, en ese momento, ella se sintió enrojecer... - _

_- "¿Qué maldita sea me sucede?" – se preguntó, algo nerviosa –_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Pero... - sonrió, por primera vez en la noche – Sí que tiene poder de convencimiento esa chica... -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_Luego de haber ido a la playa, Sakura y Shaoran, habían vuelto al hotel... y cuando estaban por dormir, ya que era muy tarde, Sonó el teléfono. _

_- Yo voy – dijo ella, pero él le detuvo - _

_- Deja, yo iré... - ella asintió y le vio desaparecer por la puerta - _

_- ¿Hola? – escuchó ella que atendía – Ah... sí... Señor Terada... ¿C... Cómo?............ Pe... Pero......... no, descuide... no, todo está bien......... Sí... Adiós... no....... No se preocupe... sí... - y cortó - _

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó ella acercándose a él y abrazándolo por detrás... pero él se soltó - _

_- Nada... el Terada... no... va a firmar el contrato... me dijo que su... sobrino... - se calló – Ese maldito Takashi... - En ese momento Sakura le comprendió: De seguro ese hombre le había dicho algo a Terada, haciendo que este desistiera de vender su empresa... - _

_- No te preocupes... de seguro que todo va a salir bien... habla con él... y si no... hay muchas empresas que puedes comprar... - le sonrió, pero él le miró tristemente - _

_- Sakura... saldré un rato... con permiso – y se fue rápidamente - _

_- "Shaoran..." – suspiró y decidió quedarse un rato y dejarlo solo... Pero pasaron 10 minutos... media hora... una hora... y él no llegaba, así que así como estaba decidió bajar y ver que sucedía - _

_Preguntó en la recepción, y le dijeron que lo habían visto en el bar... ella le agradeció a la recepcionista y se dirigió hasta el lugar. Estaba casi vacío, solo se encontraban allí los meseros y la gente de limpieza._

_- "¿Dónde...?" – comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada... Cuando logró verlo se sorprendió de sobremanera. Estaba sentado en el taburete del piano... y... tocando una melodía... - _

_Se acercó a él... lentamente... y se colocó a su lado... El levantó la vista y, dejando de tocar, le miró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Él desvió la mirada e hizo una seña a la gente del bar, quien inmediatamente se retiró... dejándolos solos... Entonces ella se sentó en el piano, frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos._

_- ¿Qué te sucede...? – le dijo suavemente - _

_Él solo se apoyó en las delicadas manos de la joven, quien sintió cómo estas se humedecían... Él... estaba llorando. _

_- Shaoran... ¿Estás bien...? – le preguntó acercando su rostro al suyo - _

_Él negó con un movimiento de cabeza..._

_- Yo... es que... - suspiró y se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos... - Soy un estúpido... no tendría que estar... llorando por esta idiotez... soy débil... soy... muy débil... - _

_Ella le miró enfadada por primera vez..._

_- ¿Sabes...? a mí me enseñaron una cosa... 'Quien no llora, no puede hacerse fuerte... y... llorar es otro modo de demostrar la fuerza de cada uno...' No es malo... - ahí le sonrió y le acarició el cabello – No te desanimes... ya verás... que todo saldrá bien... - _

_- ¿Sabes...? Hoy... en la playa... cuando me llamaste Syao... me... recordaste a mi padre... - Ella asintió - _

_- Sí... Tú... no te llevas bien con él... ¿verdad? - _

_- Él... es la clase de padre... que pretende que su hijo sea... - _

_- Perfecto... - completó ella – Es muy perfeccionista... ¿verdad? - _

_- S... sí... - le respondió sorprendido - ¿Cómo...? - _

_- Me di cuenta por tu mirada... - _

_- ¿Mi mirada? - _

_- Sí... por que... ¿sabes? Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo... - _

_- Es extraño... por que yo... siento lo mismo... - Se levantó de la banqueta y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, estrechándola más hacia sí... - _

_Comenzó a besarla, y ella, estando sentada todavía en el piano, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas._

_- Shaoran... - gimió, cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello, e inmediatamente se sorprendió... ella... nunca hacía eso... cuando tenía relaciones con un hombre nunca gemía... o mejor dicho, no lo hacía tan impulsivamente, pero... lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir no tenía nombre... cuando le besaba se sentía desfallecer... y cuando la acariciaba... sentía que tocaba el cielo con sus manos... - _

_Y él no era menos... el estar con esa mujer... Le hacía experimentar cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.._

_Nunca se había comportado de esa manera... tan arrebatada... apasionada... violenta... Él lo sabía... ella... era especial... _

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Vaya... qué tenemos aquí... Li Shaoran... - dijo un hombre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos...

**Notas de Hana:**

GOMEN NASAI!!!! Me he retrasado mucho lo sé... Pero es que mientras estaba escribiendo, no sé que maldita sea pasó y ¡Se me borró todo! Después de eso, había quedado un poco enojada y no había tenido muchos ánimos para escribir... Y hoy, 19 de agosto, mientras leía 'El Facundo' (Nah, no es que quiera leerlo, es que TENGO que hacerlo... mañana me lo toman en Literatura ¬¬ Malditos torturadores...) me Inspiré... y decidí continuarlo.

Por si no se dieron cuenta, las frases dichas por Sakura: "_Quien no llora, no puede hacerse fuerte... y... llorar es otro modo de demostrar la fuerza de cada uno..._" fueron extraídas del manga TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES... Me encantó, así que la puse.

Sobre el capítulo anterior, tenía un poco de miedo de que no les gustara, ya que nunca había hecho una escena T/E, y por lo que vi, les sorprendió bastante a todos. Y por suerte, les gustó, T.T soy muy feliz.

Reviews:

**Cecy:** Hola, gracias como siempre, y ¿viste que buena soy? Soy muuuy generosa compartiendo a mi Shao. Mmm... Eriol... Bueh, personalmente LO ODIO!! Bueh, en realidad no lo odio... digamos que... me cae un poquito mal... (se ve a Hana riendo desenfrenada, mientras amenaza con un cuchillo a Eriol, quien está amarrado de cabeza del techo) ;p aunque reconozco que está lindo... (Sí, sí, MUY lindo)). Si quieres lo desato y te lo traigo. Bueno, Mucha suerte.

**Yashi:** GRACIASSSS!!!!!!!!!! Y sí, incluso a mí me sorprendió, y eso que soy la autora. n-nÛ

**Julia Sakura**: Arigato por el review!! Y aquí el capítulo nueve. Jo, jo, y tú sigue con Los Li y los Kinomoto Unidos!!?, que yo siempre te voy a apoyar.

**Celina Sosa**: Je, je, lo sé... todos están sorprendidos... y sí, los hombres verdaderamente algunas veces son unos verdaderos imbéciles, mira que hacerle eso a la pobre de Tomoyo...

**Ghia-Hikari:** Hey, tanto tiempo! nn Gracias por el review.

**S.L. Shaoran Lover**: Waaa!!! Gracias por escribirme!!!!!! Oye, me encanta tu fic!!!! Y a mí me pasa lo mismo que a vos: Una vez leí un fic donde S y S quedaban separados y yo también me quedé O.O ¡¡¡¡Por qué!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por qué!!!!!! n.nÛ Je, je, creo que CCS me dejó un poco traumada. Y Sip... Shao-chan es el mejor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jo, se nota que soy super archi mega re fanática de él?)

**Itsuke:** Gracias!!! Que bueno que te gustó n-n.

**Tsuki-chan:** Gracias por leerme y por el review. Y perdóname tú por el retraso del capítulo. Bueno, espero tus próximos comentarios.

Y ya está. Bechitos para todos nxn y se cuidan muchio, ¿Okas?

HANA


	10. Pretty Woman X

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

**NOTAS: **

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

------------ Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

Holap! Muchas gracias por los reviews, y quedan uno o dos capítulos, espero sus comentarios...

Reviews:

**Cecy:** Je, je, ¿Show de Chicos sexys? Wiii!!! ¿A donde tengo que ir? – se ve a Hana con ojos con purpurina y babeando todo el teclado - ;p Me encantaría hacer un fic con vos, si querés... podemos alguna vez intentarlo. Ship, ya leí los chapis... TT buahhh!!! Pobre Saku-chan, como la hacés sufrir... Me puso algo triste, y creo que pudiste reflejar muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura...

**Aleirbagpotter:** Holas, Gracias, gracias, gracias, me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado. Y lee un poco más y vas a ver con quien se encontró Shao-chan. Suerte!

**Yashi:** Verdaderamente no sé como agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me das, siempre me pone muy contenta recibir un review tuyo. y ship, Shao-chan se encontró con él... Gracias por los ánimos. Ahp, y tu pregunta... Me la podrías formular de nuevo? Es que no la entendí muy bien U Por si las dudas, Shaoran se emborrachó por que estaba muy deprimido (creía que Sakura no lo quería)

**Celina Sosa:** Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo en toooooodos los capítulos, y acá la respuesta a tus preguntas, espero que te quede lo suficientemente claro

**Crystal-dono:** Arigato por las felicitaciones y espero sigas leyendo.

**S.L. Shaoran Lover:** Konnichi Wa!! Gracias!!!!!!! Y acá la actualización (Un poco tarde, como siempre, pero está)

**Sakura-Card-C:** holas! nn Ship, te conozco... bueno, en realidad he leído varios fics tuyos. Y ship, todos me dicen lo mismo, sé que son muy corto, pero mi inspiración es a corto plazo. A mí tambien me ENCANTAN Saku-chan y Shao-kun, es mi pareja preferida, y, como vos, Eriol y Tomoyo no me gustan Taaaanto.

**Itsuke:** Claro que no lo tomo a mal, muchas gracias, y sí, tenés razón... está muy calmadito, pero es que creo que lo que mejor me sale es romance... Me re-encanta!!

**Yarumi-san:** Sip, a todo el mundo le sorprendió (incluso a mí, eso que soy la autora :p) lo del T/E... Espero sigas leyendo. Te agradezco muchísisisisimo lo de los epílogos de ELTDT (En la Torre de Tokyo) y lo del nuevo fic tenés razón, Los fan arts están re lindos!!!

Y ya estáp! Gracias a todos por leer!

**Capítulo 10 de Pretty Woman**

- Vaya... qué tenemos aquí... Li Shaoran... - dijo un hombre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos... Shaoran le miró -

- Takashi... – murmuró... e inmediatamente se levantó e intentó marcharse -

- No tan rápido... – sonrió y, acercándose a él, lo tomó del brazo. Shaoran, en su estado, se tambaleó levemente -

- ¡Qué quieres! – le gritó -

- Ah, casi nah... – volvió a sonreír, esta vez maliciosamente, y a Shaoran le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna – Sólo... pasaba por aquí... y oh, sorpresa... te vi a tí... aquí... parece que descubriste que clase de puta barata es tu Sakura... – lo próximo que pudo sentir fue que estaba tirado en el suelo, con un gran dolor en la mandíbula – Vaya... – dijo adolorido – de todas formas estás lo suficientemente sobrio para golpearme – se levantó y le miró – Pues déjame decirte algo... tú y tu 'amiga' no van a terminar muy bien, ¿sabes? -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – casi le gritó el ambarino -

- Nos vemos... Li Xiao Lang... – y comenzó a marcharse... -

- ¿Qué diablos...? – y en ese momento cayó inconsciente -

- Shaoran... – suspiró la esmeralda por centésima vez, mientras se encontraba en la habitación del hotel... - ¿Donde te has metido...? – luego de hablar con Tomoyo había vuelto al hotel, esperando encontrar al empresario, y al ver que no estaba se quedó esperándolo por un buen rato, pero él... no regresaba -

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

_Sakura se hallaba en una habitación muy lujosa, de una mansión... Al otro día de haber hablado con él en el bar (NdH: Y otras cosas más también ¬¬), se había levantado temprano, y se había dirigido a la casa del Señor Terada, para arreglar el contrato (NdH: no me pregunten como consiguió la dirección y la cita)._

_- Señorita Kinomoto – dijo un hombre apareciendo allí – Pase por favor... – la joven asintió y pasó a un despacho, donde se hallaba Terada - _

_- Disculpe Señor... – dijo Sakura acercándose a él - _

_- Señorita Kinomoto... ¿A qué debo su visita? – le preguntó algo serio - _

_- Yo... me gustaría saber qué ha sucedido... ehmm... usted llamó a Sh... ehm, al señor Li para decirle que no iba a firmar el contrato con él... me gustaría saber detalles de la causa... - _

_- No tengo nada contra usted señorita Kinomoto, ni contra su 'jefe' – en ese momento, Sakura, se sonrojó, mientras el hombre sonreía por primera vez – Pero... he hablado con mi sobrino... y él... – suspiró – verá... al principio la empresa iba a pertenecerle... y él... iba a ser el encargado de sacarla de la bancarrota... pero... luego... – negó con la cabeza – usted comprenderá... era un desastre... así que tomé la decisión de venderla... - _

_- ¿Y por qué decidió no hacerlo? - _

_- Ayer... estuve hablando con Takashi... y... finalmente me convenció de que podría con la empresa... y yo... confío en él... Vi el brillo de sus ojos... su mirada me lo dijo... por suerte decidió sentar cabeza... - _

_- Pe... Pero... Con todo respeto... Señor... creo que su sobrino... bien... no sería capaz... no creo que alguien cambie así en tan poco tiempo... - _

_- Yo también estaba sorprendido señorita, pero... así es la vida... ahora con su permiso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer... - _

_- Muchas gracias por recibirme señor... – y se retiró – Gran mierda... ¿Ahora que hago? Mmm... plan "b" – En ese momento vio a Takashi, quien le sonreía maliciosamente - _

_- Hola... preciosa... – se acercó a ella, quien llevó su mano hasta su bolso - _

_- Será mejor que mantenga la distancia... – le dijo ella, enojada - _

_- ¿Estás enojada... querida...? – intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo esquivó – Es por lo que le hice a tu querido amigo... ¿verdad? – ella le miró más enfadada aún – Mi tío es un viejo idiota... – sonrió – 'Tío querido... sabes... yo... he estado pensando... y... estoy arrepentido de todo... perdónameeeee' – se burló, haciendo una voz inocente – Es un viejo demasiado estúpido verdaderamente... creerse esta estupidez... – rió – Pero no te preocupes, quizás te deje ser mi secretaria... - _

_En ese momento ella sonrió, lo que lo dejó desconcertado._

_- Ni en tus malditos sueños... Estúpido maricón... – y se dio la vuelta, entrando nuevamente en el despacho del señor Terada, y dejando a Takashi con la palabra en la boca - _

_- ¿Qué mierda...? – dijo, y se quedó mirando a la puerta... Un poco después, vio a su tío salir de ella con rostro enfadado - _

_- Takashi... – le llamó - _

_- Sí tío? – dijo él, en el tono más inocente que pudo, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Sakura se heló, y, cuando vio la pequeña grabadora de periodista en la mano de su tío, deseó que la tierra lo tragara. Su tío apretó un botón... - _

_**-Será mejor que mantenga la distancia... –escuchó la voz de Sakura - **_

_**- ¿Estás enojada... querida...? – escuchó su propia voz – Es por lo que le hice a tu querido amigo... ¿verdad?. Mi tío es un viejo idiota... – hubo una pausa – 'Tío querido... sabes... yo... he estado pensando... y... estoy arrepentido de todo... perdónameeeee'. Es un viejo demasiado estúpido verdaderamente... creerse esta estupidez... – rió – Pero no te preocupes, quizás te deje ser mi secretaria... - **_

_- Ehhhh... tío eso... – _

_- Señorita Kinomoto, por favor... avísele al señor Li, que por favor me disculpe... ¿sí?_

_- Con gusto señor Terada... - y comenzó a irse, alcanzando a escuchar a Takashi... - _

**Fin del Flash back...**

En ese momento escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, y salió de la cama...

- Shaoran yo...!!! – se calló, cuando... -

- Te dije que me las pagarías... – Frente a ella... lo vio... Takashi... estaba allí... sonriendo lujuriosamente... -

**Notas de autora:**

Konnichi Wa!!!! Soy mala, muy mala, además de que no tuvo ningún SS, lo sé, pero es que estoy con otros dos fics... (que si quieren leerlos no me vendría mal :P) Muy corto el capítulo, pero es que quería dejarlo así... no pude evitarlo... je, je, creo que este fic cada vez se entiende menos... UUUU

Ya saben, si tienen algún comentario, pueden mandarme un review, o un mail: ah!, sí, nuevo mail, véanlo en el profile. Okas?

Buehp, se cuidan ;)

HANA


	11. Pretty Woman XI

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

**NOTAS: **

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

------------ Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

Holas a todos!! Como ven me apuré bastante, y acá está el último capítulo del fan fic. No sé si les gustará, ya que es algo raro... pero es lo que salió. nn Disfrútenlo...

**Capítulo 11 de Pretty Woman**

En ese momento escuchó que alguien abría la puerta, y salió de la cama...

- Shaoran yo...!!! – se calló, cuando... -

- Te dije que me las pagarías... – Frente a ella... lo vio... Takashi... estaba allí... sonriendo lujuriosamente... -

Sakura se quedó congelada... El hombre parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, y, acercándose a ella, tomó su brazo con brusquedad. Ella recuperó la sangre fría y le sonrió. Por un segundo él se desconcertó.

- Parece que no estás asustada... – le dijo, acercándose más a ella -

- Claro que no... Un imbécil como tú no podría hacerme nada... – le desafió -

- Pareces muy segura, preciosa... – la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello... -

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – le dijo de pronto, a lo que él se separó de ella y le miró – No sabes tratar a una mujer... ya veo por qué ninguna quiere acercarse a ti... – Lo siguiente que notó fue que se hallaba en el suelo, con un gran golpe en la cara -

- ¡¡¡Puta de Mierda!!! – le gritó y se arrodilló junto a ella, comenzándole a pegar muy fuerte en la cara y en el cuerpo - ¡Pero no te preocupes, acá no está tu querido Shaoran! -

- ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? – alcanzó a preguntar -

- ¿Yo? Pues nada... él sólo se puso ebrio... de seguro que ahora debe estar tirado por ahí... – se puso encima de ella – La pasaremos muy bien querida -

--------------------------------------------

- ¿Q... qué? ¿Donde... estoy...? – el joven se incorporó de donde estaba y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación algo sucia y pequeña, encima de una cama y con un trapo frío en la cara. Llevó una mano a su cabeza. Le dolía demasiado... -

- Qué bueno que despertó... – dijo una joven, a su lado -

- Tú... eres... – Shaoran le miró sorprendido -

- Daidouji Tomoyo... señor Li... soy... la amiga de Sakura -

- ¿Pe... Pero qué hago aquí? – Preguntó él, sorprendido - ¿Cómo me encontró? – La joven sólo sonrió – Fue una casualidad, ¿verdad? – dijo suspirando -

- _No existen las casualidades... sólo lo inevitable..._ – dijo la joven, más para si misma que para el ambarino – La cuestión es que Sakura está en peligro... será mejor que vayas con ella... – Shaoran se incorporó -

- Muchas gracias... pero... ¿Donde puede estar?... además... ella... -

- Ella te ama... no te preocupes... que todo irá bien... – le sonrió nuevamente – Ve... De seguro está en el Hotel... -

Shaoran asintió, y, saliendo de la puerta, se fue corriendo hasta el hotel...

- Bien hecho... Tomoyo... – dijo un hombre, apareciendo de pronto -

- Gracias Eriol... – dijo la joven acercándose a él -

- Parece que fue buena idea... ¿no? – dijo mostrando un extraño báculo (NdH: ¿Báculo?) -

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán...? – él le abrazó con fuerza –

- No lo sé... Sólo espero que puedan superar todos sus problemas... ¿no? -

- No te preocupes por eso ahora... mejor... preocúpate por mí... – se separó un poco de ella, y, alzándola en brazos, la tumbó en la cama, sin dejar de besarla -

---------------------------------------------

- "¡Sakura!" – el joven empresario, entró velozmente al hotel, y se tomó el ascensor. El ascensorista le miró extrañado, al verlo tan agitado – Al 23º piso, por favor! – dijo, el hombre asintió, y cuando llegaron el Shaoran ingresó rápidamente a la habitación -

- ¡NO! ¡¡DÉJAME!! – escuchó que gritaban y velozmente se dirigió al cuarto, de donde provenían los ruidos -

- ¡¡¡DÉJALA!!! – gritó, al entrar y ver a Takashi encima de Sakura, mientras esta trataba de librarse -

- Vaya, vaya – dijo el hombre incorporándose - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Le sonrió, y, sacando un cuchillo (NdH: O.o ¿Cuchillo?) lo puso, en el cuello de Sakura – Te mueves y ella muere... -

- No te atreverás... – le dijo Shaoran, acercándose -

- Oh, sí... – apretó un poco el arma, provocando que Sakura gimiera de dolor -

- ¡Maldito idiota! – le gritó él, provocando que un aura verde (NdH: O.O ¿Aura verde?) lo rodeara -

- ¿¡Qué truco es ese!? – preguntó Takashi, mirándolo algo asustado, y apretando el cuchillo aún más -

- ¡¡¡Que la sueltes te digo!!! – en ese momento el aura se hizo más fuerte y Takashi comenzó a gritar de dolor, soltando a Sakura, quien se alejó de él -

- ¡Shaoran! – dijo, acercándose a él -

- Sa... Sakura... – dijo el joven, cayendo inconsciente... -

----------------------------------

Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, y se vio en su cama... en su habitación... Se giró lentamente hacia la ventana y pudo ver que ya había amanecido, ya que el sol, entraba por la ventana. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y en eso notó una mano que acariciaba sus cabellos. Los abrió inmediatamente (A los ojos :p), y, junto a él, pudo ver a Sakura, mirándolo con un gran cariño. Ella, al ver que él había despertado, se incorporó.

- Shaoran... qué bueno que despertaste... – le sonrió – Yo... ya debo irme... – le dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -

- Espera! –le dijo él, deteniéndola – Yo... no... No quiero que te vayas... – terminó diciendo, casi en un susurro -

- Yo... – ella todavía estaba de espalda, entonces, él se levantó y la abrazó por detrás -

- Te... amo... – le susurró a su oído -

En ese momento empezó a notar, unas gotas en su brazo, y al girar a Sakura hacia él, pudo advirtió que ella estaba llorando -

- Lo... Lo siento... yo... -

- Shhh... no te pido que me correspondas... pero... me gustaría ayudarte de alguna manera... por favor... Déjame ayudarte... -

- Yo... ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! – le gritó, le empujó y huyó de él -

- Sa... Sakura... por qué eres tú la que ahora huyes... de mí... -

----------------------------------------

- Perdóname... perdóname por favor... – la joven esmeralda, se encontraba en el viejo departamento que compartía con Tomoyo, y por fortuna, esta no se hallaba allí... – Pe... Pero es que yo... no puedo amarte... No puedo... estropear esa perfección que te rodea... – comenzó a llenar su bolso con toda su ropa y miró hacia la mesa de noche, donde se encontraba un pasaje de avión... Destino Inglaterra... -

Hacía 3 días desde que había huido de Shaoran... y, pese a los insistentes llamados de este (Había conseguido el teléfono de Sakura gracias a Eriol), ella le había ignorado completamente, y había decidido ir con Tomoyo y Eriol (Quienes ya habían arreglado sus diferencias) a vivir a Inglaterra...

- "Ahora... me iré de tu vida para siempre... y... comenzaré de nuevo..." – pensó -

En ese momento escuchó un ruido en la ventana... y se acercó... Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente... Debajo... estaba... ¡Estaba él! ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido su dirección? Y al lado de él... Eriol... y Tomoyo... Les miró algo enfadada y se alejó de la ventana. Escuchó otro ruido...

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó y se asomó nuevamente - ¿Qué demonios...? ¡Shaoran! – gritó, al verlo, intentar subir por la escalera de incendio del edificio - ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Tú le tienes pánico a las alturas! – él le miró, mientas sonreía y seguía subiendo -

- Soy tu príncipe azul... ¿recuerdas...? – le dijo suavemente, lo que ella alcanzó a escuchar -

"... _recuerdo... cuando era pequeña... y me castigaban... yo... me quedaba en mi pieza mirando fijamente la ventana, imaginando que mi príncipe azul aparecería por allí y me... salvaría..."_

Ella... Ella había dicho eso aquella vez... cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas... Él... él era aquel príncipe azul que siempre había estado esperando... Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero no lloró... volvió a levantarse lentamente y salió por la ventana, mientras le veía a él subir... lenta... pero firmemente.

Sakura comenzó a bajar también... y cuando bajó dos pisos... él llegó hacia ella, entonces Sakura se lanzó en sus brazos, ahora sí, llorando...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Perdóname!!!!! – balbuceó, abrazándose fuertemente a él -

- No te preocupes... Sakura... – la separó levemente de él y le miró a los ojos... – No llores... ahora... todo estará bien... – y se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Cuando sus labios se unieron, pudieron sentir unas descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo... y ambos lo supieron... Desde siempre... y para siempre... estarían juntos... -

--------------------------------------

- Qué bueno que ya todo terminó... – dijo Tomoyo, abrazada a Eriol -

- O será que todo comienza... – corrigió el oji-azul -

- Es verdad... – y volvieron a besarse – Una nueva vida comienza para nosotros... -

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NOTAS:

TT Buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puedo creer que terminé el fic!!! Estoy re emocionada. Les agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan acompañado y por todos los reviews y mensajes que me mandaron, en verdad me ayudaron muchísimo!!!!!!

En particular con este capítulo... Je, je, muy, pero MUY raro, ¿no?, Quizás me quedó medio abierto (en el sentido de que quedaron muchas dudas, como lo de la magia) No pregunten qué es eso del báculo y la magia por que ni yo lo sé. n-nUUU.

Quizás haga un epílogo tipo Diario de Sakura donde cuente qué pasó después de todo esto y como quedó su vida, ¿Qué piensan?

Reviews:

**Celina Sosa:** Arigato por tu presencia en todos los capis del fic! Mucha suerte.

**Ghia-Hikari:** Holasss Gracias a vos también, y aquí la actualización, espero que este final te haya gustado.

**Cecy:** Ship, Takashi es un hijo de &/&$ y un /$$$& Lo odio, pero bueh, que se le hará, ya no va a molestar más... Gracias por leer. ;p

**Yashi:** Graciassssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me pone muy contenta que te guste T-T

**Dania:** Ship, lo sé, cortos, pero es que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso... je, je.

**Sango-chan95:** Hola! Muchas gracias y espero que te guste toda la historia y llegues hasta aquí.

**Aleirbagpotter:** Y acá recibió su merecido, aunque creo que fui demasiado compasiva, verdad? Tendría que haberlo torturado un poco y luego... n n No me hagas caso... je, je. Gracias por el review.

MUCHAS GRACIAS, ya que sin ustedes este fic no hubiera sido lo que es...

Nos vemos en otro fic

HANA


End file.
